The Resistance: Book III
by bknbu
Summary: Lotor grows stronger by the day and the Prophecy has yet to be set in motion. Alliances are tested and new bonds are made. Will Allura be able to face her past and accept her destiny before it's too late? Time will tell...
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! It has been a long time...I know. I will not start by making promises that I cannot keep; however, I will try my best to at least post a chapter a month. If I can do more...I will :-) I figured that a brief prologue would be a good place to start... Happy Holidays to all those who have been supporting me and encouraging me to continue on... it is motivation for sure! xoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GoLion/Voltron or it's characters. All other characters belong to moi.._

* * *

**_Resistance: Book III_**

**_Prologue_**

The Red lion pilot leaned back against his chair, throwing his feet upon the computer consol as he held his phone to his ear.

"You know sweet-cheeks, I won't be on night shift forever and I might actually take you up on that…so…don't tease girl…unless you're ready for the consequences." Lance smugly cautioned his most recent female conquest. His eyes darkened at the young woman's suggestion. "You _and_ Ceci huh? One-eighty degrees and I'm caught in between baby!"

"You're sick." Allura hissed in his ear as she crept up behind him.

Lance jumped out of his chair and stood face-to-face with the disheveled princes. Furrowing his brow he ended the call.

"Gotta go Lil…duty calls…we'll finish this later." Lance threw the phone down on the chair and looked at Allura with concern. "Again?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Allura nodded 'yes' in response. "Lura-Lu…that's been every night this week."

"Don't you think I know that?" snarled the princess.

Lance walked up to her and gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you think it's time you talk to someone about it?"

"Gee, I thought that's what I was doing."

"No, the only thing you tell me is that you've had a nightmare and then we just hang out and bullshit."

"Well, it works…that's all that matters."

Lance gave a sigh of frustration. "Lura-lu, you're exhausted. You haven't slept in days and it's having an effect on you. If you think Keith hasn't noticed you're sorely mistaken."

"I know." Grumbled the princess.

xxxxx

Shortly after their return from Earth, Allura began to be plagued with nightmares. She would often wake up dazed and confused, gasping for breath from the vivid dreams, all revolving around Lotor in one way or another. Every night brought forth a different scenario which culminated in her repeatedly bludgeoning the Dark Prince to death. _Ok, so…maybe I have some issues…_

After Lance threatened to tell Keith himself, she finally gave in and confided to the commander- not that he didn't already know; after all, their bond continued to grow stronger and he could sense the turmoil she was under.

Keith looked upon her with concern as he advised "I contacted Sven. He agreed to come out here for a week…give you some time to rest and get your mind settled."

"Ha! I never realized you were such a masochist, Commander. Romelle is going to _kill_ you! Their wedding is less than a month away!"she said with sarcasm.

"So then _Sven_ will be thanking me… "he responded with a hint of a smirk on his face while turning toward her.

_Hmmm…the wedding…can't come soon enough! _The Arusian princess looked forward to the Poluxian royal wedding almost as much as the bride-groom, especially considering that it would be the first time she and the commander would have time alone together since they'd left Earth. The upcoming wedding was the only thing that kept her sane. Their lack of contact made her edgy and fidgety; however, she had kept herself from succumbing to outrageous outbursts, as would normally have been the case, by focusing on how she would ravage her commander once she got him alone on Pollux. Every once and a while her thoughts would stray earning her a raised brow from the man she loved.

As for that man, Keith was slowly recovering from the injuries he'd sustained during his last bout with Lotor. Of course, Dr. Gorma confined him to additional bed rest upon their return as punishment for disobeying his orders; but, the commander was soon back up in Black leading his team in practice drills. It would only be a matter of time before Lotor was ready to strike once again. Keith knew that even when that time came, it would be nowhere near the force of the past; however, that was not a good enough reason to fall behind on training. He had no doubt that the Drule prince would gather the support he needed to come back at them with an unwavering vengeance at some point.

As far as the prophecy was concerned, Keith continued to have his meetings with King Alfor. Allura's father made it very clear that she was the only thing standing in the way of the prophecy being set in motion. The princess was haunted, and unless she learned to channel her anger, the prophecy would not move forward- which could end up putting them all in danger. They had to be ready before Lotor's power increased. Alfor, forever cryptic, suggested that Keith consider training Allura in Black. Although he was skeptical, the captain agreed to try- but insisted it wait until after the Polluxian royal wedding. He also made it very clear to the king that he would not put Allura in Black until she learned to control her emotions. Even though she had confided in him about her dreams, the princess was still too stubborn to admit that she needed any help in dealing with her past.

xxxxx

The Polluxian wedding was every bit as beautiful and romantic as all had imagined it would be. Sven sported the official red and black uniform of the Polluxian royal guard, adorned with all the medals of honor he had earned over his many years of service in the Garrison. Romelle glowed in her sheath one shoulder chiffon wedding dress with ruche bodice, reminisce of a mythological goddess portrayed in many Terran novels. The Polluxian bride continued the mythical theme by choosing a luxurious, deep blood-red, flowing chiffon one shoulder neckline, with a natural waist and a-line skirt, accented by a waterfall flowing overlay, for her enchanting Arusian cousin.

The love that Sven and Romelle shared encompassed the entire affair from start to finish and Allura couldn't help but feel an envious pull at her heart as she watched the ceremony unfold. Knowing that the 'Zarkonian Wars' had simply taken on a new name but were far from over, she wondered if she and Keith would ever have their moment. With a deep sigh, her eyes sought out the chocolate browns that belonged to her love.

'_Relax, Blue…our time will come' _projected the handsome Commander of Voltron, decked out in full military dress.

Allura sighed a smile. _That man can read me like a book._ The Arusian princess turned her focus back to the royal couple as they exchanged their vows, and quietly giggled to herself as she thought of all the naughty things she would do to her commander that evening.

There she was; his love, his soul mate- lying beside him yet again. Keith's heart was heavy at the thought that he would not be with her like this once they returned to Arus. At least they had their connection, the special bond between them; a bond that he believed had deepened to a level he could not quite explain ever since they'd consummated their relationship. He focused his attention back to the princess. _My Princess. _He loved to feel her next to him, where he could be assured, without a doubt, that she would be safe. Allura slept, pressed against his side, head resting on his chest, her hand intertwined with his. Keith looked at their ring-clad hands and thought about the promises they'd made to each other- promises that remained between the two of them, for now. He watched her resting so comfortably against him and was finally able to relax.

The next morning Keith was awakened by little feather-light kisses on his face. As he began to stretch and blink the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up at the azure blues that belonged to his love and smiled that devastatingly handsome smile of his. He reached his hand up to her and caressed her cheek in his palm.

"Good morning, Love. How long have you been up?" he said looking at her adoringly.

She returned the gesture and began tracing his lips with her fingers as she looked down into his warm chocolate eyes. "Not too long. I don't know, I felt something weird and it worried me enough to wake me up. Do you feel alright?" she asked with concern.

He kissed her fingers and slightly furrowed his brow as he played with her hair. "I'm fine, Lura. It was probably just a bad dream." He smiled at her.

She continued to look deeply into his eyes and sighed. "It wasn't a dream Keith. I felt…I was overwhelmed by… confusion, anguish, pain, shock, anger, bewilderment…" she spoke passionately until Keith interrupted.

"Whoa! That's quite a cocktail of emotion there, Princess!" he said. The Black lion pilot smiled deeply and continued on in a husky voice "maybe we need to cut back a bit so you can get more rest…OW!" he yelled as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny, Keith!" she pouted.

He began to chuckle but as his gaze bore into hers, he was overcome with sensations of deep love, passion, and security, as well as fear of losing those feelings once they were back home. Keith moved his hand behind her head and pulled her down to him so that he could kiss her with all the love he felt in his heart, hoping that Allura would sense it. She did. He felt it. As they broke the kiss, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Love. I know this is hard for you, for both of us. I didn't mean to tease you." He said, tenderly.

"Keith, this is it. It will be the last night we'll be able to spend together. The last time I'll be able to wake up next to you like this. I can't go back. I don't want to go back." She said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, holding onto him as though he might disappear forever.

Keith closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he stroked her hair. He felt the same way. The thought of not waking up with her by his side devastated him. She belonged with him. They were destined to be together. Alfor had confirmed what he had already known to be true. He had to put that aside and be strong for her. Keith moved from underneath her so that they were lying side by side. He pulled her close to him and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"Allura, we have to go back- you know this. It's only temporary. Soon we'll be together, always." He paused to give her a light kiss on her lips. "We'll find a way to have some time alone. I promised, remember? You'll see… it will all work out." He said with a slight smile

"It's not the same, Keith. I love you, damn it! I just want to be with you. Why is it too much to ask? Haven't I sacrificed enough? Why this? Why do I have to sacrifice this too?" she said, as tears continued to roll down her cheek.

_Damn! _He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as tight as he could.

"Of course it's not too much to ask." He whispered. "Please, don't cry. You know it kills me when you cry." He continued, trying to gently wipe the tears that made their way down her cheeks and then pulled her back into his embrace. "I love you, Blue- more than I ever thought possible. I will always be here for you. I promise, soon there will be no need for any more sacrifices." He said as he lovingly caressed her back and planted kisses into her hair. He could feel her slowly calming down. He pulled back slightly and looked at her, smiling sweetly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Come on, Love. Why don't we get up, hit the shower, and go have breakfast with at that little café you like- just the two of us. What do you say?"

She sighed deeply and finally smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that sounds like a fabulous idea"

The pair did their best to make the most out of their morning, relishing in every touch, sigh, breath, and kiss; neither knowing how long it would be before they could be together once more.

All the joy they'd shared in Pollux vanished upon their return to Arus. The Force was surprised to find the newly crowned King of Korrinoth II ready and waiting. Although, as predicted, his army was nowhere near full strength, Lotor was more than ready to inflict damage. The attack was not strong enough to interfere with the daily life of Arusian citizens; however, it was enough of an annoyance to occupy every last moment the Voltron Force had available.

After six months of a peaceful existence, Arus was once again on high alert- which meant never-ending meetings, press conferences, and absolutely no time for personal wants and needs. The added stress and lack of rest meant that the tension in the Castle of Lions was at an all-time high. Coran and the men of the Voltron Force walked on egg-shells as they waited for the inevitable explosion to occur. They did not have to wait long…


	2. Chapter 1

_I know...it's been longer than I had hoped. For this reason, I will post the first two chapters. To all of you who are still following and reviewing...THANK YOU! It means the world to me and gives me reason to continue...slow as I may be :-) To my fellow KA authors, know this... I have been following you all closely and will be posting 'en-masse' reviews soon... The first 3 chapters may seem redundant, I know, but be sure that things will change thereafter!(this one is cheesy too lol) xoxoxo to all!_

* * *

**_The Resistance: Book III_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_"Predictability Rules"_**

Lance and Keith were the first to come up followed by Hunk and Pidge. Coran quietly stood at the controls, eyes closed, rubbing his chin in thought; trying to figure out why the princess had been behaving so belligerently. He glanced over at Keith who wore a look of shear frustration. It had been the third time that week the princess disobeyed a direct order, only this time she did so during a live battle- _not_ practice. Coran knew well what that meant; Keith would have to talk to her about it- which, in itself, would prove to be a great feat. Allura's guardian slowly turned his gaze toward the Voltron commander, instantly noting the weary cringe that flashed across his normally stoic features. _He must be having the same thought_ he deduced, slowly shaking his head.

"Princess must know what's coming." Chuckled Hunk

"Yeah. She's taking her sweet time getting up here, that's for sure." Snickered Pidge.

Lance glared at them before turning his attention to Keith, who stood in his signature 'commander stance'- eyes closed, arms crossed in front of him. Although clearly in thought, the lack of a furrowed brow assured Red's pilot that his best friend was most definitely _not _communicating with Allura. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"The longer she takes, the more she's pissing the Fearless One off." With that, Allura's chute swished indicating that it had been activated. "Get ready guys, this is gonna get ugly." added Lance as he walked a bit closer to Keith. When his best friend narrow his eyes at him, the boisterous pilot decided it might be a good idea to back off, at least for the time being.

Allura entered the control room, a wave of anger surrounding her. She knew she was going to get it but, quite frankly, she didn't care. She stormed into the control room avoiding eye-contact with everyone, fully intent on making a quick exit.

"I do not recall dismissing you, Princess." Keith said, calmly.

She stopped dead in her tracks then whipped to expose a heated stare. _Whoa, that's not good _thought Lance after catching a glimpse of her dagger-like eyes. He turned toward Keith.

"Hey Cap, you want me and the guys to get lost?" he asked.

Allura did not give the commander a chance to answer. "That's OK. Lance, I see no reason why you guys need to leave." She huffed.

Keith looked at her. "Princess, I feel that we should have this conversation in private."

"Oh, do you now, Commander? Is that a direct order or a suggestion?" She snorted.

"Does it really make a difference, _Your_ _Highness_? You'd disobey it either way." He replied sternly.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all cringed while Coran rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Allura mimicked Keith's stance, crossing her arms in front of her as well. "Right, well, now that we've cleared _that_ up…let's have it!" She said boldly.

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Princess, quite frankly, I cannot _believe_ that I have to have this conversation with _you_ of all people. You know when we are in the Lions you are to follow my orders, not do whatever you see fit." He said.

"Well, maybe my formations made more sense in the given situation." She huffed.

He rolled his eyes at her, ever so slightly. "Princess, not to sound redundant…" he began with mild sarcasm in his voice "_however -_ I am the Commander and I call the shots. Whether you agree with them or not is irrelevant when we are in the Lions…period." He barked.

"Oh _that's_ right. I forgot... you're _infallible_." She spat and stared at him.

'_That was low, Allura' _he projected

'_Bite me, Commander' _she projected back.

Keith was beginning to lose his temper.

Pidge leaned into Hunk and Lance "Man, I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." he whispered.

"I'm telling ya dude, one of these days he's just gonna lose his cool and slap her, just like in those TV shows back home" replied Hunk. The comment made Lance chuckle.

Keith threw his second an irritated look before turning back to Allura. "I have always been open to the team's suggestions, _Your_ _Highness_" he hissed "and there is a time and place for that…it's why we call it a _debriefing_. You do _know_ what that is, _right_\- that time _after _a battle when we all sit as a _team_ and discuss formations and possible improvements?" he explained with sarcasm.

"I _know_ what a debriefing is, _Commander_!" she snorted.

"_Really_? Well then you _do_ understand that it takes place in the conference room _afterwards_, not _in the air_ as orders are being issued! I would be _more_ than happy to hear your suggestions then. When we are engaged in formations you _will not _disobey my orders again, understood?" he barked.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this. It happened. Just drop it already." Allura said, completely dismissing him.

"Are you serious? Princess, if it happened once I would chalk it up to having a bad day but you…this is the third time this week! Do you realize that stunt you pulled could have put all our lives at risk? _It's not acceptable!_" said Keith, his voice increasing in octaves.

"Well…we're all fine so, get over it!" she spat.

Yellow's pilot quickly interjected "Princess, what's _with_ you? You _know _we don't mess around when we're in battle." Asked Hunk.

"Keith's right, Allura, you were _way _outta line…and coming from _me_, that says something." Lance added with a determined tone.

Allura flashed him a deadly glare and he knew why. Lance was, in essence, the only person besides Keith who knew where her behavior was stemming from.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me. I am _fine_! I am just sick and tired of this anal retentiveness!" she yelled, fists clenched at her side, refusing to look at anyone but Keith. "I believe I _more_ than proved myself at the academy, or have we already forgotten that little fact?" she added, belligerently.

"No one is questioning your ability, Lura-Lu, but something's obviously up with you. I _get_ it…but you bring it in battle and you affect all of us…_not…cool_." Responded Lance.

Keith took over. "Princess, you need to learn how to put whatever's bothering you aside when it comes to this. You cannot let your emotions cloud your judgment." He said, returning to his calm 'commander' voice.

The princess looked at him, projecting her feelings of hurt and betrayal which hit the commander like a ton of bricks. The vibes caused a slight twinge in his stern expression. Keith recovered quickly and returned the favor, causing Allura to respond same. Fleeting as it was, the interaction did not go unnoticed by the advisor. Coran raised a brow. _Interesting__. What is going on here?_ He rubbed his chin and continued to observe the exchange.

"Hypocrite." Allura mumbled under her breath. "Not all of us can be as frigid as you, _Captain Kogane._ You may be able to take your emotions and ignore them for the sake of your precious duty and honor, but I can't so deal with it!" she yelled.

Coran jumped forward "Now Princess Allura, that was _completely_ uncalled for and beneath you! Apologize immediately!" he demanded.

"I will do no such thing! He knows damn well that I'm right! Beneath me? This whole thing has been a waste!" she yelled.

"Um, we're gonna go now." said Hunk as he pulled Pidge out of the room with him.

Lance decided to stay behind for support, throwing Allura a disgruntled look in the process. Keith was having just as hard a time as she was; the commander was just better at hiding it. _Obviously_. Red's pilot was a little put off at the fact that, knowing Keith as well as she did, the princess was being so harsh in her confrontation.

"It's alright, Coran." said Keith

The man nodded. Keith then turned back toward Allura, his face etched with frustration, exhaustion, and hurt from the ongoing argument.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Princess- as I have always thought myself to be a fair leader, always putting the safety and wellbeing of my team before anything else; especially considering the fact that my team mates are also _very _dear to me." He said, pausing to focus his gaze upon hers. "If that makes me _frigid_ and _unemotional_ in your eyes, then I graciously accept the criticism.

I do not have to defend my position to you Princess. Where the Force is concerned, I'm in charge- and you know it. I will not have _any _member of my team putting us at risk. I'm sorry that you're going through a hard time, really I am- but until you can prove that you can put your personal feelings aside, I cannot have you endangering our ability to perform as a cohesive unit. It is obvious that you are not thinking clearly. You need a break." Keith said gently and then focused on her.

'_Don't fight me, Allura. Please, just don't fight me' _he projected.

'_Don't fight you? This is all __your__ fault and you're punishing __me__?_ _You __promised__ me Keith!'_ she projected back.

'_No, Blue…__you__ are punishing __me__ by putting me in this position! You act as though I have a choice! How can you possibly blame me when you know how hard I've tried?' _he returned.

She did not project back but answered aloud. "Let me guess, Captain Predictable… you're suspending me...again." she said dryly.

"Yes, I am." He said

"May I ask for how long?" she questioned.

"Three weeks." He replied.

Lance looked between Keith and Allura and braced himself for the next round of yelling.

"_Three weeks_! Are you _out_ of your _mind_! You can't suspend me for three weeks! What if there is an attack? What then?" she yelled.

Keith didn't answer her but turned to Lance "McClain, contact Pollux and request Holgersson to be sent her for the next three weeks...Captain _Predictable_ has spoken"

"On it _Mon Capitan_" he replied with a hooded smirk as he walked over to the control panel to contact Sven.

The captain then turned back toward the princess. "I've told you before. I would never do anything that would put you or Arus at risk, and I meant it." he said, firmly.

Allura looked at him, her mouth open slightly as if about to speak. She was not sure whether she wanted to lunge at him and attempt to kick his ass, scream with all her might, cry uncontrollably, or devour him in some mysterious display of raw passion right in front of everyone and to hell with propriety. Of course she was being extremely childish and way out of line, she was fully aware of it. In her mind, however, it was justified due to the fact that aside from a stolen kiss here and there, she and Keith had not spent any quality time alone since they'd returned from Pollux; not one single moment of intimacy. The princess knew it wasn't his fault. Heavens know they'd tried, and Lance was right there to help; however, something always came up: sirens would sound, attacks would commence, Nanny would show up or request her presence, meetings were added, Council members would drop by, along with a Prince seeking her hand here and there. The obstacles seemed endless- culminating with an increase in tension and arguments that defied all logic. On some level, she preferred to have him angry with her because it gave them some kind of interaction- _but this?_

"Coran, don't let him do this." She asked her advisor, somberly.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I agree with the captain to the fullest extent. I'm not sure what's wrong with you child, but get a handle on it. You cannot put your team in harm's way." He said sternly. Allura looked from Coran to Lance and then to Keith.

"As you wish." She spat as she removed her key and handed it to him.

As soon as he took it, she spun around and stormed out of the control room.

Keith let out a deep sigh which he didn't even realize that he was holding and ran a hand through his hair. Coran walked up to him and smirked. "Nice to have some company in the Princess department." He paused to chuckle "I have been dealing with that girl's stubbornness and determination on my own for far too long. Might I suggest investing in some scotch? Lots and lots of scotch." He said with a grin as he patted Keith on the shoulder and slowly walked away. Keith shook his head.

As Coran made his exit, Lance approached Keith. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on her? After all, you know why she's acting like this."

Keith groaned and looked at his friend. "What would you have me do, Lance? I can't have her behaving like that when I need her to stay focused. All our lives depend on us functioning as a team."

"Keith, I'm not denying that she has been _soooo_ way out of line…_big time_; she just misses you man. You guys have not spent one second alone since you got back, what, like a little over a month ago?"

"You're right, I'll just phone ahead to Korrinoth II and say 'hey guys, take it easy on us. Haven't spent time with my girlfriend and she's kinda bitchy. I'm _sure_ they'll understand." Keith huffed and looked at Lance who, in turn, pursed his lips in annoyance. Defeated, the captain walked over to the chair next to the main control panel and fell into it.

"Yeah, I know, don't say it." sighed Keith. "Look, maybe if she has some time off she'll be able to relax a bit." He said, not fully convinced himself.

Lance snorted. "Good one. So, take away the _only _opportunity she has to interact with you and let out steam, and substitute it with _more_ time alone…to think…without you…and you think _that_ will help her calm down a bit? You _are _and idiot." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Lance." Spat Keith while giving his friend an exasperated look. "Ugh! This sucks!" he said, tensely running both hands through his hair. "I had to do it Lance, you know that. She's been too unstable." Black's pilot looked at his second for approval.

Lance sighed. "Yeah, I know. She's been pretty reckless. I really hate to agree with you but, you did the right thing pulling her off for a while; _how-e-ver_, Commander _Hard-ass_, you have to come up with a solution to the problem. You can't just let things go on the way they have been. It's not good for either of you." He advised.

"I know, I know, but how? Shit you're the expert, remember? Even you couldn't get us a night alone." He asked Lance in a tormented tone.

"Please, don't remind me…I am _so_ disappointed in myself!" he huffed, trying to make a little joke. It didn't work. "Keith, don't get all defensive on me but maybe you need to reconsider the whole 'hiding' thing? I mean, wouldn't that kinda solve all your problems?" he asked.

Keith snickered "…or create a whole slew of new ones. I told you, I'm not ready for all the rituals and what not associated with her station. You know how much I hate all that ceremonial bullshit. Besides, the last thing we need is more back-lash from Lotor and to be harassed by Nanny and Coran. Allura agreed to this. We've got bigger things to worry about right now. I can't" he replied sternly before burying his head in his hands. The commander thought for a moment and then looked up. "I don't know, Lance. I'm not sure of anything anymore." He sighed then looked at his best friend "We have to come up with something else…fast. She is _really_ pissed at me right now, I can feel it and, believe me, it's _not _pretty" he cringed.

"Ah, nothing like sexual tension." Lance winked earning a glare from his best friend. "You guys were doing that whole mind-talking crap again weren't you? I saw you get all squinty in the middle of that argument." He said with pride that he had finally figured out how to identify when they projected.

"Congrats. I'm glad you're enjoying this." Keith said, dryly.

"So, can't you just throw your own stuff back at her?"

"I'm trying. Usually I can manage to calm her down but…_man_ is she pissed, and obviously better at it than I am." Keith sighed. "I get it, Lance- I feel the same, believe me. I'm just a pro at getting a handle on it…Academy…you know the drill."

Lance gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, Kogane, we are all aware of your abilities. Problem is, you're _too_ good. Now Lura thinks you don't care…how'd she put it..._frigid_?" Lance smirked as Keith cringed yet again. "How 'bout you do something sweet…something that will show her that you get it, something that says you're there even though you're not." Suggested Lance. "Keep in mind…you just presented her with a shitload of free time."

Keith shrugged in agreement. "Hmm, a romantic gesture…that's a good idea, but what? Allura isn't into all that materialistic bull, you know that."

Lance nodded. "True, but there must be something symbolic you can give her."

Keith thought for a moment then his eyes widened. He stood up from the chair and looked at Lance with a broad grin. "I got it, _insanely_ cheesy beyond words, but it'll work. Come on, I need your help…" he said and quickly left the control room with Lance in tow.

xxxxx

Allura did not join the team for lunch, nor did she join them for dinner. She threw Nanny out of her room telling her not to bother her until morning. The princess mentally fought her own personal war, going through a buffet of emotions from rage, to anger, to guilt, to sadness, to longing, and many more in between. She knew that Keith loved her and wanted desperately to be with her, often feeling his desire through their bond; a desire so similar to her own. Maybe that shared emotion was enough to keep _him_ going but it was certainly not enough for her. She physically needed him, to feel him, touch him, kiss him, smell him. _God I love the way he smells _like soft pine mixed with his own masculine scent. Keith coped by channeling his emotions into something productive. Allura coped as she did everything else: with stubbornness, determination, and just a tad bit of irrational behavior. _OK, maybe a little bit more than a tad_. All she knew was that not only could she not spend time alone with the man she loved, she would spend almost no time with him at all. Lion practice, target training, and self-defense took up most of the day. All she would have now would be their morning run and PT. She lay in her bed and sighed, sighed because she was all cried out thanks to her sheer stupidity. That was when she heard rustling at her door. Annoyed that someone would come at such a late hour, she quickly got up and marched to the entrance, slamming her hand on the button that deactivated the lock. When the door opened, she saw no one. Looking around, she noticed a box at the foot of her door. The princess stared at it for a while, trying to decide if she were going to pick it up or not. _It's from Keith, I know it! Ugh, does he think he's just going to give me stuff and it'll all be fine? I…think…not! _The young monarch turned and stormed back into her room, leaving the box behind.

"_Damn_! She really _is_ pissed at you! Now what?" Lance said, a bit shocked.

Keith chuckled. "Don't worry man, give her a minute. She'll be back out. If there is one thing Allura can't resist it's a surprise. It will kill her not knowing what's in the box." He snickered.

Sure enough, as soon as he'd finished his thought, Allura appeared once again. She picked up the box and slammed on the button to close the door. Keith and Lance smiled and walked away.

Once inside the room, Allura sat on her bed and stared at the box angrily but, as Keith said, she couldn't resist finding out what its contents were. She opened the box and a silly grin flittered across her face. _Damn you Kogane! _The box was filled with Arusian lily petals and Reese's peanut butter cups, something _else_ she fell in love with on Earth. She pulled out the Reese's and greedily began to unravel the little cup when she noticed something else wrapped in tissue paper at the bottom of the box. She took it out and slowly unraveled the paper to reveal one of Keith's old Academy t-shirts. The young royal bit her lip in surprise as she slowly lifted the shirt to her face. _Yep. Smells just like him._ She jumped up, ripped off her nightgown, and threw his shirt on. Allura lay back down in her bed, now surrounded with his familiar scent- the scent of the man she loved more than life itself. Was he completely forgiven? _Ha…hells no! But…good move, Kogane. _She giggled, pulled up the covers, turned off the light, and tightly hugged her extra pillow. With a grin on her face, she closed her eyes making sure to project her feelings of contentment to Keith as she drifted asleep. Already in his quarters, Keith felt her elation and smiled. _Well, at least that worked- for now…_


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Resistance: Book III**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Devil With the Red Dress**_

Allura awoke enveloped in the scent of the man she loved. She proceeded to stretch seductively, sporting a wicked smile- a smile that quickly faded upon the realization that she was, in fact, alone. _He's. not. here._ Alas, it was just Keith's shirt. Regardless, the princess had slept better than she had in weeks because of it. She turned and looked at the clock on her nightstand. _Crap! It's 0800 and I missed PT…great…just great! _She jumped out of bed and ran to her bath suite. _Where the hell is Nanny? How come she hasn't been here? _

The princess showered at record speed then began to get dressed. _That's it…I'm done dressing like a frumpy cupcake! _Taking advantage of the fact that Nanny had decided not to show up that morning, Allura pulled out an ensemble that she had purchased during her stint on Earth. The red sleeveless sheath dress stopped just about an inch above her knee, and she decided to pair it with black patent leather platform pumps. The princess opted to put her hair up into a relaxed french twist with a simple pair of her mother's teardrop diamond earrings, accompanied by a thin tennis bracelet and platinum watch. She kept her make-up simple, sweeping a bit of blush on her cheeks, a light gloss on her lips, and accented her already lush lashes with a bit of mascara. _Perfect,_ thought the young monarch while gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She looked classy and sophisticated with a definite hint of sexy.

After hiding Keith's shirt, Allura smoothed out her dress, and quickly headed out the door before Nanny had a chance to see her. She wasn't in the mood to battle her, at least not yet. Nanny took great pride in the clothes she created for the princess and despised it when she wore anything store-bought; however, the princess knew how much responsibility her governess already had on her plate and didn't want to burden her with the prospect of creating a new wardrobe. She had to find a way to let Nanny know that it was time to outsource the dress-making, even though she knew that her feelings would be hurt. _Ugh…can't deal with this now. _

It was just shy of 0900 which meant that the team had already taken to the skies. Allura let out a heavy sigh at the thought that she was not up there with them. Rather than resign herself to a predictable fit of pouting, she decided to push her annoyance aside and head to the dining room for a good cup of coffee before attacking all the proposals that were bound to be on her desk. _See, I can be rational _the princess giggled to herself. Nearing the dining hall, she was surprised to hear voices…_their_ voices. With a broad smile, the young heir straightened herself up, pushed the doors open, and waed into the dining hall with a slight sway in her hips reminiscent of a model cascading down the runway of a fashion show. All eyes immediately fell upon her.

Lance let out a deep whistle. "_Damn_ woman!" he hooted.

"Princess, you look fantastic, if I may say so myself." added Pidge.

"Yeah, a real babe!" continued Hunk.

Allura smiled her gratitude. "Why, thank you boys." She said and turned to look at Keith, who gazed at her with parted lips yet remained speechless.

"Nothing to say, Commander?" she said with a raised brow.

'_You're breathtaking, Blue'_ Keith projected, Meeting her eyes before speaking aloud

"Red…most _definitely_ your color." He answered with a wicked grin.

A smile swept across Allura's face as she became lost in the intensity of his warm chocolate eyes. "Yes, yes it is." She replied almost breathlessly, definitely increasing the heat in the room by several degrees.

Pidge, feeling a tad bit awkward with the smoldering looks, cleared his throat as a distraction. "Um, how the heck did you convince Nanny to let you leave your room wearing that?"

The princess painfully tore her gaze away from the commander and exhaled deeply before turning to face Pidge. "Simple, she doesn't know." Allura shrugged. All four of them groaned.

"Well, that's our cue to get outta here!" said Hunk.

"Yeah Princess, I suggest that you go lock yourself in your office if you want to keep wearing that. Nanny will drag you back to your room for sure!" chuckled Pidge.

"She could, but it wouldn't matter. I left instructions with Lucinda to get rid of all my old dresses. The only thing left in my closet are a couple of outfits I brought back from Earth." She paused to let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's just so empty now. Lucky for me I suddenly have _all _this free time on my hands to go shopping." She glared at Keith. The captain rolled his eyes and refused to respond. The last thing he wanted was to engage her in another battle of words. "Hmmm." She moaned as she tapped her finger on her chin. "I guess I'll need an escort if I'm going to go into town. Wouldn't want to be accused of 'breaking the rules' and all." She paused again as Keith crossed his arms in front of him and narrowed his eyes at her. She then shifted her attention to Lance.

"Lance, would you take me? I need a man's opinion and you _certainly_ know what looks good on women." Allura declared in a sultry voice.

Lance grinned with approval at his friend's suggestive tone. "Gee, I don't know… watching you model for me…or more training, that's a tough one." He said, gesturing with his hands as though he were physically weighing both options. "Oh I guess I'll just have to suffer with watching you model for me." Lance chuckled as he waggled his brows up and down.

Allura giggled back while Pidge and Hunk grimaced, especially after noting the stormy look on Keith's face.

'_What are you up to Allura?'_

'_Nothing, just need to go shopping and I know how concerned you are about my going into town unescorted'_

'_That's not what I meant and you know it'_

'_Oh…come now…I wouldn't dream to bother you with such a trivial task as taking me shopping. I know you have much more pressing issues to address, Commander.'_

'_So, you'd rather model for Lance.' _He projected as he raised his brow at her.

She narrowed her eyes momentarily before flashing him a smoldering look. _'My love, if you were to take me I doubt that I would be doing much…modeling…or shopping for that matter'_

'_No…I guess not' _he projected with a smirk.

Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance, realizing that they were doing there 'stupid mind-talking thing' again. Glaring at Keith, he said "Really?" with a huff before turning toward Allura

"When do you want to go, Your Hotness?" he smirked, knowing fair well that the princess was using him- and he most certainly didn't mind.

She turned her attention back to Lance. "I was thinking sometime after lunch. I still have a lot of work to do but I should have most of it done by then." The Red Lion pilot nodded his agreement. The princess then walked over to the serving table, grabbed a cup of coffee, said her 'see-you-later's' and made her way toward the door when Lance yelled out.

"So, are we only shopping for clothes or other things as well." He said with a devilish grin.

Allura swung her head around and glanced over her shoulder, seductively. "Don't push it, McClain." She winked and left the dining hall.

As soon as she was out of sight, Keith smacked him upside the head. "What the hell's the matter with you?" he said in a raised voice.

Lance laughed at his friend as he rubbed the back of his head and slowly got up from the table, Hunk and Pidge joining him.

"Don't worry, Bro. Princess is safe with me." He said and patted Keith on the back.

"Yeah Cap, I'm sure he won't do anything _you_ wouldn't do." Said Hunk with a hearty roar as he and Pidge followed Lance out the door, all three laughing loudly at their commander's expense. Keith sat back in his chair and gave a disgruntled huff.

xxxxx

It felt as though Allura had been reading through proposals all day yet it had been just shy of a couple hours. Her people were trying desperately to get back on their feet and bring Arus to the glory it once held. Because of this, the princess' desk was flooded with proposals and new ideas that required funding, lots and lots of funding- which, of course, was nowhere to be found. The proposals were not substantial enough to spark the interest of investors on stable planets, the majority of which found investing in Arusian projects too risky with the knowledge that Lotor had resurfaced. Allura, however, had an overabundance of faith in her people and it pained her to have to turn down so many great ideas. She could only hope that one day she would be able to accept more than she would deny. As it were, the princess could not say 'yes' to any of them; at least not until she reached the last one in her current pile. Her eyes widened. _Could it be possible? _She immediately activated her vid-screen and contacted the Alforian Institute of Technology. The headmaster answered and quickly composed himself realizing that the Crown Princess of Arus was on the line.

"Your Royal Highness! To what do I owe the privilege of this call?" said the headmaster in awe of the young monarch.

"Relax Headmaster Varith. I am contacting you in regard to a proposal I received from one of your fourth year students." She said.

"A proposal? I was not aware that one had been sent. It must have been done so without my approval. I deeply apologize, Your Highness." He said, lowering his eyes.

Allura raised her hand to stop him. "Please Headmaster Varith, do not apologize. I am actually quite intrigued and impressed with this proposal and would like to speak with the gentleman who sent it on. Would you mind getting him for me? I believe his last name is Iasona." she asked, kindly.

"Of course, Your Highness. Right away." The headmaster immediately pressed a button on his desk comm. "Professor Whitley, could you please ask Mr. Iasona to come to my office right away?" he stated.

"Of course Headmaster. Mr. Iasona heard you and is on his way down." He replied.

"Thank you, Professor. Carry on." Ended Varith. "Your Highness, as you heard, Eugene Iasona is on his way." He paused and after a few moments… "Ah, here he is." He said and motioned to the door. A very thin yet tall young man hesitantly walked through the door. Allura smiled- Eugene Iasona instantly reminded her of Pidge, minus the glasses.

"You, um, you asked to see me sir?" said the young man.

"Mr. Iasona. It appears as though you sent some sort of proposal to Her Royal Highness Princess Allura without prior authorization…" he began but Allura interrupted, noticing the instant paler of the student.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, I am quite pleased with the submission of Mr. Iasona's proposal. If you do not mind, I would like to speak with him, alone." She said, firmly.

The headmaster nodded. "Of course Your Highness." Said Varith as he bowed and left the room.

Allura turned her attention to Mr. Iasona who appeared to be quite nervous. "May I call you, Eugene? Believe it or not, I am not one for formalities." She smiled. He looked at her in awe and timidly nodded his head. The princess gave a soft chuckle that instantly seemed to relax him. "Eugene, I have to say that I am very intrigued by your proposal. Allow me to be blunt…_is this for real_?" she asked, enthusiastically.

The young man cleared his throat and looked up at the princess, bright eyed for the first time. "Yes, Your Highness, it certainly is. I have tested it out myself several times." He replied with confidence.

"How is it that this is the first I've heard of this?" she inquired.

Eugene let out a soft snort. "Unfortunately, Your Highness, politics are everywhere. Sometimes we younger scientists and engineers are more often than not ignored or not taken seriously. My team and I have full confidence in our project and believe that it has the capability of bringing Arus back to the forefront of aeronautics and technologies." said Eugene, emboldened as he spoke of his passion.

The princess grinned. "If this is legitimate, Eugene, I happen to agree with you to the fullest extent and am ready to present your project for funding." She paused, noting the excitement in his eyes "Of course, I am not the only one you need to convince. I would like you and your team to put together a presentation for Captain Kogane and 1st Sergeant Stoker. I would also like Sergeant Stoker to review and test your findings. He could do this in the facility of your choice, of course. If they are as confident as I am, which I am sure they will be, then we will proceed for funding. Do you think that you and your team can do this by, let's say, Friday?" she offered and noticed the young man straighten his posture and stand tall with certainty.

"Absolutely, Your Highness! We will be ready to present all of our findings on Friday!"

"Wonderful, Eugene! Be at the Castle by 0900. I will speak to the captain as soon as we terminate this call." She nodded.

"Thank you, Your Highness! You will not regret your faith in us!" he bowed in respect.

"I'm sure that I will not, Eugene. We will see you on Friday." She smiled once more and terminated the conversation.

"Who's Eugene and why do you need to talk to me about him?" said a familiar voice.

Allura, a bit startled, threw her gaze up to meet the one of her beloved. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and quickly looked toward her door, noticing that the interior lock had been activated. The princess then looked back at him with an arched brow.

"Interesting." She paused. "How did you get in here without me noticing?"

"I've been told that I have stealth-like abilities. I guess they were right." Keith said with a sly grin. "Besides, you were so engrossed with _Eugene_ that you didn't notice."

Allura chuckled. "Actually, _Eugene_ has stealth abilities as well although quite different from yours… but I'll get back to _that_ in a moment. What exactly _are_ you doing here, Commander? Shouldn't you be leading drills right about now?" she said with a smirk.

The princess slowly sat up and moved to the front of her desk and, leaning back against it, she crossed her arms in front of her. The Voltron commander let his gaze peruse her form from head to toe, lingering on her long, well-toned legs clad in the sexiest heels he'd ever seen. He then looked at her, projecting the feeling he experienced. Allura's eyes widened and he chuckled in response.

"It appears as though I am currently short a Blue Lion pilot since Sven isn't arriving until this evening, so I decided to cancel practice today. I suddenly found myself with some free time on my hands for the first time in almost two months. _Amazing_ how I ended up _here_, of all places." He sighed as he slowly slithered his way closer to her.

Allura deepened her smile, loving this side of Keith; the carefree, fun, flirtatious side that she so rarely ever got a chance to see. She hadn't seen it in weeks, or was it months? _Who cares!_ The young royal was planning on enjoying every second of it. Who knew when she would get the chance again. The captain was getting closer and she immediately felt all hot and bothered. It had been so long since she touched him, since he touched her. Allura bit her lower lip as her mind raced with what she would like to do to him.

'_I felt that you know' _he projected, causing her smile to grow even brighter.

"That was the plan, _Commander_." She answered seductively.

Keith placed his hands flat on her desk and slowly leaned forward, stopping his lips within an inch of hers. He looked down into her eyes and whispered "I've missed you, Blue." he rested his forehead against hers.

Allura returned his loving gaze and brought the palms of her hands up to caress his face. "Not nearly as much as I have missed you, K." She replied breathlessly as she entangled her fingers into his thick raven hair, pulling him in to close that miniscule gap between their lips.

The motion was all it took for them to become completely lost in each other- their minds and bodies engulfed in the passion they had suppressed for so long, too long. Keith pushed his princess farther onto the desk and she wrapped her legs around him, eagerly unzipping the top of his flight suit, hungrily touching every inch of his tight abdomen before moving up to his chiseled chest and around his shoulders to pull it off him completely. The impassioned princess then slowly ran her fingers down his back as she sweetly devoured his lips. Bringing her hands to his abs once more, Allura dared to draw them down as she began to undo his belt. The captain wasn't holding back, returning every touch and moan with the same fervor as he slowly unzipped her dress and slid it down her arms, allowing it drop to her waist while he touched and caressed every inch of her taut body, hungrily devouring along the way. Keith lifted Allura off the desk, her legs still wrapped around him as he lowered her down onto the couch in her office. She thrust up to him in need, need to be one with him after so long. He trailed his lips down her neck, to her collar bone, to the valley between her breasts. The princess moaned in pleasure from his touch, his breath tickling every part of her. She pulled him up to kiss him once more as she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Make love to me Keith, please. I need you" she pleaded.

Keith gazed into her eyes, his own full of yearning and desire to be with her. How could he say no? So he didn't. They made all-consuming love in her in her royal office, on her royal couch, as Castle life continued to bustle on around them.

xxxxx

An hour had come and gone. The Arusian monarch found it difficult to tear herself away from her captain as they lay naked on the couch- her head resting on his chest, leg draped over his body, as she ran her fingers along his chiseled frame to the rhythm of his steady beating heart. In his arms, Allura felt more content and relaxed than she had in months. Keith continued to use his feather light touch to trace her spine, occasionally using his free hand to play with her hair as he planted tender kisses onto her head.

"We have to get up, Love. I'm sure they're already looking for us." He said, regretfully.

The princess sighed against him. "I know, I know. I just can't bring myself to let go." She said as she paused to look up at him.

Keith smiled deeply. '_You're so beautiful' _he projected as he began to speak. "I love you, Lura." He said, breathlessly. Allura leaned in to her commander, kissing him passionately once more. She pulled away and looked at him.

"And I love _you_, more than you could ever imagine." She paused for a moment as she continued to gaze into his eyes. The princess furrowed her brow "Keith, we can't go on like this. We need to figure something out." She declared.

He reached up his hand to caress her cheek. "I agree, Love, and I'm working on it. You have to trust me. Please, just trust me." He sighed.

"It has nothing to do with trust, Keith. Of course I trust you…with my life. That doesn't change the fact that I _need _you…I _need_ this…_we _need this, K…intimacy." Keith sighed and closed his eyes while Allura continued. "Keith…look at me" she said as she ran her finger along his chin. He gently grabbed her hand and returned her gaze.

"What do you want from me, Blue? What can I do? I don't know _what_ to do. The same reasoning still stands…we can't go public with this…not now." He whispered.

She shook her head "I know that, and it's not what I'm saying but, we need to find a way to _be_ together, to find time for each other. I'm not like you, Keith. I wish I could be. I don't know how to put it aside." She said and noticed the hurt in her lover's eyes.

"Is that what you think I do? Just put it aside as if it were nothing?" he said, slightly offended. "_No_, Keith. That's _not_ what I meant" she replied apologetically.

Keith cupped her face with his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Listen to me, Allura. It kills me that I'm not with you the way that I want- we want… to sleep with you next to me every night and wake up with you every morning, to kiss you, touch you, make love to you whenever I want…whenever _you_ want. When I become overwhelmed I think about what would happen if Lotor knew, if he got ahold of you knowing that we're together, what he'd do. I think about the nothing that my life would be without you. Protecting you is more important to me than anything. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Do you understand?" he whispered against her lips.

The princess looked upon him with adoring eyes. This man loved her with every fiber of his being and she had been giving him such a hard time, behaving so childishly, so irrationally. What had she called him? _Oh yeah,_ _frigid_. She cringed at the thought.

"_I'm so sorry_. I _never_ meant to hurt you or give you such a hard time. I've just never felt this way before, Keith. I'm a strong woman, _nothing_ fazes me but _you_…with you I'm vulnerable…I don't know…I just, I _need_ you and I've never needed _anyone_ before. Forgive me, my love, for the way I've been acting." She pleaded.

Keith responded by kissing her tenderly, projecting his feelings of love, filling her heart with the hope of a future to come…their future. Eventually, she had to pull away. The couple smiled at each other then sighed, knowing that they really did have to get up and get dressed. Lunch was in ten minutes and if they were late, Nanny would send out the cavalry for sure. As they got dressed, Allura remembered the proposal.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I need you and Pidge at 0900 on Friday."

"Why? Does this have something to do with _Eugene_?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him and giggled. "Yes it does, _Captain._ All joking aside, this has the potential of being really big, Keith. That's why I need you and Pidge to meet with him and his team." She said, in a serious tone.

"OK, now you've got my attention. What's this all about?" His curiosity peaked.

"Eugene Iasona is a student at the Alforian Institute of Technology. He, somehow, snuck a proposal to me for a project he and his team have developed." She began.

"Ah, I see…he needs funding. What's the project?" he inquired further.

"Oh, you'll love this…stealth spacecraft." She responded.

Keith was skeptical. "Allura, stealth spacecraft already exist and have for centuries. What's so special about this?"

Allura smiled broadly. "Yes, but not like this. _These_ spacecraft are stealth in _every_ sense. Not only can they not be detected on radar, they physically 'disappear'. You cannot see them…period. They are completely undetectable…invisible, almost non-existant, if you will."

Keith's eyes widened. "Are you serious? They can do that?"

"My love, we Arusians are rooted in the metaphysical and the unknown…we created Voltron, remember? We were known for our mystical aeronautic and technological advances. This is _exactly_ what we need to put us back on the map…make us a frontrunner once more." She said, taking on her full diplomatic confidence. The captain looked at her and smiled. The Arusian monarch was quite an amazing woman… _and she's mine!_

"Well, I'm intrigued, that's for sure. If this is legit, then you're right, this _is _exactly what Arus needs." He paused for a moment as he watched her slip the sexy heels back on. _Damn that's hot._

'_Keith!' _she mentally lectured.

"Uh, sorry, yeah, anywho…where are you planning to get the funding? You obviously have something in mind or you wouldn't have insisted that Pidge and I look this over." he said with assurance.

Allura looked up at him and motioned for them to head out. "As a matter fact, I do." She answered while avoiding his gaze.

_Uh oh…that's not good. _"_Who,_ Allura?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Allura bit her thumbnail nervously and turned to walk down the hall before she answered. Making sure they had both made it into the hallway, the princess blurted in a single breath "I'm going to make an offer to Galaxy Garrison and the Alliance." then cringed in anticipation of the rant that was about to come.

Keith stopped dead in his tracks. The princess pretended not to notice and continued to gracefully walk down the hall when he reached out to stop her. Blue's pilot dropped her shoulders and turned to face him.

"_Princess_." He said, with a slight hiss, knowing that she had purposely made sure that they were out in a public area before she sprung this on him. "Have you lost it completely? Why would you go with this to the Garrison?"

"I know how you feel about this, Keith... but who else can I get to fund this project but a military stronghold? No independent company in their _right mind_ would agree to fund a project on a planet that is in the midst of a heated war!" she insisted.

"That's not true and you _know_ it! It's all a matter of how you present it. Come on, Allura! How is _this_ in the best interest of Arus?" he posed.

"Gee, I don't know…providing craft for all Garrison and Alliance partners?" she said in a raised voice as she broke away and began to walk toward the dining hall.

The captain marched behind her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around again. "Princess, you know better than anyone that the Garrison and the Alliance have never done a single thing in the best interest of Arus. Hell, they completely ignored you for years. You had to practically _beg_ them to send us. They don't give a _damn_ about you or Arus. You need to find another way." He said, sincerely.

By that time, Lance had approached them as well. "Sounds like were talking about my favorite backstabbers. What did those assholes do now?" asked Lance in a huff. Allura threw him a look.

"Oh _they_ haven't done anything, Lance- but our Princess is about to hand them the goose that laid the golden egg." Keith snorted as he glared at her.

"Keith, what do you want me to do?" she said, frustration in her voice.

"You _know_ what I want you to do, what we _all_ want you to do…but that's beside the point." He stated.

"_Oh my god, _Keith! I _cannot_ have this debate again. Arus is not in the position to withdraw from the Alliance!" She said.

"Like _hell _you're not!" interjected Lance. "They haven't done shit for Arus, Allura…ever! We're bound by all their dumb ass rules and regs…for what? We need to do things the right way…_our way_…and they tie our hands every time while Lotor runs rabid and they do shit about it. _Screw them_!" yelled Lance as he turned to Keith and high-fived each other.

Allura looked from one to the other. "Wow, you really are two peas in a pod aren't you?" she said, holding her head in exhaustion.

"When it comes to this? _Absolutely_! The whole Force agrees, and so do your _people_ in case you haven't heard." Responded Keith as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Allura narrowed her eyes at him. "I know damn well what my people want, _Captain_. They want a certain man to be named Prince Consort as well…or do you only listen to them when it's convenient for _you_?" she snarled.

Lance chuckled, knowing fare well how much the Arusians wanted a union between Keith and the princess. The two had been tabloid fodder for a while which lead Nanny to watch them like a hawk. Keith threw him a disgruntled look.

"What, Bro? She's got a point…" he laughed.

"Shut up, Lance." He spat. When they turned back to face the princess, she had already left them and was seated at the table for lunch.

"She's a sneaky one that girl. Gets a rise out of you and high tails it out of here. Typical!" Lance snickered.

Keith sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. "Lance, you don't know the half of it." he said as he looked at his friend.

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go in before I have Nanny on my case too."

Lance nodded in agreement and the two friend walked into the dining hall in hopes of having an uneventful lunch.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! I know, I am slow with posting...but still writing so trying not to catch up to myself too soon! The next few chapters will be slow but will get hyped up soon! Thank you to all who still follow and to all my new additions! Welcome! xoxoxo _

_I do not own or profit from Voltron or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me :-)_

* * *

**_The Resistance: Book III_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Lunch, much to Lance's relief, was filled with minor banter and light conversation. _No drama…score!_ The princess had already excused herself to take a phone call from Romelle- who was more than likely calling to ream her for taking Sven away, _yet again_. After finishing their meal, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge wrapped up conversation and headed toward the maintenance bay when they heard Allura call out to Red.

"Forgetting our date, McClain?" she announced, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. All four slowly turned to look at her- Keith slightly mimicking her stance.

"Um, _what_ now?" said Lance.

"Wow, Lance. I never thought that _you_ would forget about the opportunity to watch _me_ get undressed…" she paused to flash a wicked grin at the shocked expressions elicited by her statement. The princess rolled her eyes "Shopping…remember? I need a bodyguard?" she clarified.

"_Ah, yes_! The fashion extravaganza to be observed by yours truly." He recalled with a smile as he approached her. "…and that is _quite_ the _body_ I will be _guarding_ my fair lady." He winked, taking her hand to kiss it. Red's pilot snickered as he sensed Keith's eyes boring holes into his back. Allura joined in his amusement. Linking her arm through his, they turned to face the rest of the team.

"Don't worry, Fearless One. I'll take good care of her." He smirked. The princess giggled as they turned and walked away.

Keith rolled his eyes and faced Pidge and Hunk. "Pidge. You and I have a meeting with a team of scientists from the Alforian Institute of Technology on Friday at 0900." He stated.

"Really? What about?" he asked.

"Apparently they have discovered some new kind of stealth cloaking technology and the princess wants you to look over the schematics and make sure it's for real." He explained.

"Hmm…that sounds promising. Do you by any chance know who the lead is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. His name is Eugene Iasona. Maybe call and see if he can provide you with any details ahead of time. This is pretty important to her and I want to make sure she's not being misled." He added.

"No problem. I'm pretty sure I know the guy. If it's who I think it is, he's pretty brilliant. I'll give him a call and see what I can dig up." He assured.

"Thanks Pidge, that would be great. Hunk, I'll head down to the maintenance bay with you. Black and I need a little one-on-one time." He smiled.

"No problem, Cap. I can always use the company. Better yet, I can actually show you the upgrades we installed. They're pretty awesome, if I may say so myself." He said, patting himself on the back.

"No doubt, Hunk" he chuckled. "Lead the way my friend" he said and followed Hunk to the Bay.

xxxxx

The capital city of Altea had been relocated to an area behind the Castle of Lions after it was demolished following the death of King Alfor. Keith felt that the new location offered more protection from attacks. As usual, he was right. Altea was surrounded by high mountain ranges on all sides, making it difficult to be bombarded by enemy craft. Because of this, the city flourished faster than any other in Arus' northern hemisphere, which helped increase the people's resolve and morale. Various shops, cafés, and night-life hot spots had popped up everywhere. The city was modern and sophisticated in comparison to others on Arus. In addition, University square, where all of the esteemed universities were located, was situated in Altea.

Allura was thoroughly enjoying her time out with Lance. They sat at a café and talked for over an hour. She told him about the proposal and he, of course, had the same reaction as Keith; however, he chose not take sides or badger her. Instead, he listened and offered some suggestions. The Red Lion pilot had missed the time he used to spend with the princess. Allura rarely had a free moment and in the off chance that she did, she spent it with Keith. That didn't bother him, he was elated that the two had finally come to terms with their feelings; it didn't change the fact that he missed her- _I __am__ her best friend, after all_. He found solace in the fact that she still came to him with her problems. Lance loved that Allura still confided in him about everything…_well…almost everything…_and continued to feel comfortable around him. A content grin crossed his lips at the thought of their friendship.

The outing was perfect, just like old times. Of course, the citizens of Altea were consistently approaching them as they walked along the streets. _Great, can't wait to see the papers tomorrow _Lance thought and rolled his eyes. The princess didn't seem to mind. She smiled at everyone, was polite and cordial, striking up conversations here and there. _How does she do it? This would drive me crazy…and I __love__ attention. Ha! Keith would lose it for sure! _He chuckled.

"You know, we've been out here for a couple hours, Lura-Lu, and you haven't modeled _anything_ for me yet. I'm starting to feel a bit cheated." He smirked.

Allura rewarded him with her infamous giggle. "Sorry, you're right. A promise is a promise. We're just going to take a little detour." She said. Lance looked at her, confused. She linked her arm through his and continued. "I've been thinking. I want Arus to be known for something other than Voltron. Arusians have a lot to offer. We have always been brilliant artists and scientists. I need to find a way to expose the universe to that side of Arus again. My people are more than Voltron and it's time to give them their identity back." She explained.

"OK, I get that, and I'm right there with you but, what does _that_ have to do with shopping?" he asked.

Allura smiled and pointed at the building in front of them. _Arusian Design Academy._ Red's pilot gave her yet another quizzical look.

"As you are well aware, I am considered to be the most photographed princess in the Alliance, or so I've been told." She winked.

"True. You're _certainly_ more popular on Earth than most Terran princesses for sure." Lance agreed.

"Well, _that_ being the case, from now on I intend to use this popularity to help promote industry on Arus." She paused as they walked into the academy. Allura was immediately greeted by a team of four designers of whom it was obvious she had spoken to before. She hugged each one as they exchanged air kisses. _Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into _he thought.

"Lance, I would like you to meet Aggie, Ferdinand, Shana, and Fina, creators of _Lily of Arus_." She said proudly. Lance nodded his head in acknowledgment, but remained at the peak of curiosity.

"Are they ready?" inquired Allura.

"Oh yeah, Princess! They sure are! If you approve, we'll have them delivered to the Castle this afternoon!" exclaimed Aggie.

Allura was giddy with excitement. "Aggie, I want to show them to Lance. Based on his reaction, I'll let you know if I approve." She winked.

"You got it, Princess! I'll get everything ready and I'll let you know when to come on back." smiled the tall slender girl who sported a Goth look from head to toe. Lance couldn't help but notice, of course. _Nice._ He shook his head to free himself of all lascivious thoughts and turned his focus back to the princess.

"Allura, _what's_ going on? Is this something that Captain Possessive is going to kill me for?" he snorted.

"Relax, Lance." She chuckled. "Look, you know what looks good on women. That's why I wanted _you_ here with me. I know you'll be honest. From now on, whenever I make a public appearance of any kind, I will only wear clothing designed by Arusian designers. I'm trying to make a name for them. For this reason, I need to make sure that these designs will elicit a certain response. I need them to attract the _right_ kind of attention. Up until now, the paparazzi of the universe were interested in me because I am a princess…unattainable…overly protected and the only female on the Force…heck _knows_ it wasn't for my fashion sense. Well…._that's_ about to change. From now on, I'll be known as the princess who can kick _major ass_ and look _fantastic_ doing it!" She said with confidence and a wink.

Lance arched a brow. "I'm almost too afraid to ask but, what _exactly_ is _my_ role in this transformation?"

Allura laughed. "You, my dearest friend, are going to give me your honest opinion, that's all. I'm going to put on a few of the designs they created for me and you're going to tell me what you _really_ think." She explained.

Lance shrugged. "OK, I can definitely handle that."

"Remember, the idea is to look sexy in a classy and sophisticated way…_not_ sleazy sexy…got it, McClain?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Aw man, so you're not going to try on _anything_ sleazy? That's it, I'm goin'!" he said, pretending to leave.

"Lance! This is important to me!" she pleaded.

He flashed her the signature Lancelot smile she was so fond of. "Of course, Lura-Lu. I'm all yours. Let's get this show on the road." he said as he sat down the empty chair next to Shana.

Allura clapped her hands, jumped up and down in excitement, then went in back with Aggie. She proceeded to model about eight different outfits, all of which took Lance's breath away. She was no longer their shy, virtuous, and adolescent Princess Allura. No sir, she was now Her Royal Highness Princess Allura Arleana Altair, future Queen of Arus- and she was most definitely _all_ woman.

xxxxx

After spending over an hour in maintenance bay with Hunk, Keith returned to his office to finish up some reports that needed to be sent to the Garrison. Although he was proud of his military career and accomplishments, he resented being a member the Garrison. Keith took pride in being very well read, and continued to educate himself as much as possible- wanting to be sure that if he went head to head in a debate, he would most certainly know what he was talking about. His in-depth research and study were one reason why the captain despised the Garrison and, by association, resented the Alliance- he knew them all too well. After the disappearance of his parents, he observed first hand where their loyalties belonged. The only motivation held by Galaxy Garrison was political gain under the guise of interplanetary protection- a fact that was more than evident in their dealings with Arus.

While Voltron was intact, the Alliance and Garrison jumped through hoops for Arus. The moment Voltron was dismantled, they turned their backs on the Arusians; providing a wealth of excuses for their lack of support which, ultimately, lead to the demise of a planet that once flourished. The people of Arus wanted nothing to do with Galaxy Garrison, nor did the members of the Force- but, Allura was another story.

_Allura. _The thought of her relaxed his anger and brought a grin to his stern expression of moments ago. He thought of their morning rendezvous and how good it felt to have her in his arms after so long. _We shouldn't have to hide. _So why were they again? Coran? _No_. Keith knew fair well that Allura's guardian already believed that something was going on between them. Nanny? _Sure, she'd be a pain, but we could deal with her_. The people? _God no!_ They wanted the union just as badly as he did. Titiles? Well, that was no longer an issue either. _No_. There was only one reason. _Lotor. _Keith's heart and mind were overcome with rage at the thought of the Drule Prince who tormented his love for years; however, was that a solid enough reason to not be with her in the open? Lotor was certainly not oblivious. Keith knew the dark prince had suspected that there were strong feelings between he and the princess; however, _it is one thing to suspect and another to know for certain_. The captain rolled his eyes in amusement as he thought of the statement that had earned many grimaces from his team. It seemed as though Lotor had complete control of their lives. _He has complete control of our lives? I guess he does, doesn't he? And I'm the one that gave him that control. _He thought, and grew more frustrated by the minute. _What the hell am I doing? What was I thinking? I've allowed that bastard to dictate our future…well…screw that! I have the ring…I can protect her. He won't go near her, I'll make sure of it! _Keith had made up his mind. He had enough of the hiding. He was going to tell Allura everything and then, if she would still have him, he would take the next step. A bright smile grew over the commander's face at the thought of spending the rest of his life with his Princess. The moment of revelation was interrupted by Lance, as usual.

"Lance!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, codes, locks, asshole, yada yada yada…aren't you tired of it…really?" snickered Lance.

"Aren't you?" Keith huffed.

"Touché, my friend." He paused and plopped down in the chair in front of Keith. "So, I see Thor hasn't arrived yet."

"No. He'll probably be here soon though."

"Good…good. _So_, dontcha wanna know how my _date _with your woman went?" ribbed Red's pilot. Keith narrowed his eyes as Lance continued"Ha…don't worry, Bro. Although I offered to give her my honest opinion in the black nighty department, she wasn't interested- couldn't even convince her to buy one." Ha laughed, but the captain didn't flinch. Lance was suddenly thrown by the devious expression that crossed his best friend's face.

"That's because she knows it's a waste of time. It's not like it would stay on for long. Besides, I much prefer what's underneath." said the captain, giving his best friend a knowing look.

The Red lion pilot was stunned at his friend's admission. "Well, I'll be damned! Hell hath frozen over! Kogane has _actually_ offered up a tidbit about his sex life…with the princess no less!"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Keith declared. "Anyway, how was it?"

Lance sighed. "It was fun, actually. I miss spending time with her without _you _around." He snorted as Keith threw his gaze up to the ceiling. "I'll tell you this, my friend. She is definitely _not_ our sweet innocent little princess anymore, but I'm sure that _you_ already know _that." _He paused and gave Keith a little smirk. The captain snickered in response. Lance continued. "All I know is that Nanny is going to go postal when she sees Allura's new attire."

Keith raised his brows. "Why? What the heck did she buy?"

"No man, nothing crazy, at least not to us. She's gonna look fantastic, classy as hell…will _definitely_ be turning heads…but a far cry from Nanny's medieval gear that's for sure." He explained.

"Great, another reason for her to blame us for Princess's 'improper behavior'." Keith smirked.

"Ain't that the truth!" he laughed and then toned his demeanor down a bit which earned a quizzical expression from Keith. Red's pilot looked at his best friend and continued "We also talked about this proposal from AIT."

"Oh, did you now." He said and crossed his arms in front of him.

"You know, there is a solution to the funding problem." Lance stated.

"Don't start Lance." Keith snarled

"Why not? You know, for a guy who doesn't like secrets, you sure keep a lot of them, Kogane." he declared, earning another nasty look form his surrogate brother.

"That's all about to change. I've decided to tell her everything." Keith confirmed.

"Really? What brought this on? No…wait…let me guess…something to do with your, ehem, 'extended meeting' before lunch?" he said with a sly grin.

"Must you always be so crass?" huffed Keith.

"Whoa…right, because the nighty comment wasn't crass at all" he snorted then rolled his eyes at Keith's expression. "Alright, alright, I'll cut it out. So, what happened?"

"I just got to thinking is all. I'm done letting Lotor and the media dictate what happens. I can protect her. I _will_ protect her…" he began and Lance interjected.

"_We _will protect her…and _she _can most _definitely_ protect herself, Kogane." Lance sternly added.

Keith nodded. "Bottom line, I'm tired of hiding. She's had everything she's ever loved taken away from her. I won't deny her this, I won't deny _us_ this. I want to be with her, always…no more hiding and hoping for a moment alone." He said with raw emotion.

Lance looked at his friend, his brother, with deep understanding. "Well, it's about time, Bro. I'm sick of watching you two mope. So, when are you going to talk to her?"

Keith sighed. "I'm not sure. She's got that Alliance conference on Earth in two weeks and I'll be damned if I let her deal with them alone. I'll probably tell her then."

"Good. You can start by letting her in on the 'family business'." He snorted.

"Lance…"

"Oh come on Keith! Put your pride aside and think about what's best for Arus, Your Soon-to-be-Majesty! What could be better for Arus than full funding from Duncan Aeronautics, _Master Kogane_?" he huffed.

Keith stood up. "Don't call me that, Damn it! You know I don't associate with that part of my life." He spat.

"Keith. Your uncle made some mistakes. Give him a break would you? Besides, it was your parents who made it very clear that you were to live with us should anything happen. Come on, you know you were better off with us anyway." Lance said, sympathetically.

"Of course I was! That's not the point! He had the means to help figure out what happened to my parents…_his__ sister, _and he did nothing! Then he thinks he can buy my respect, my honor? He and his frickin paid-off titles of nobility? Screw him!" Keith said, more hurt than angry.

Lance stood up and walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Keith, you have every right to resent him. I get it. I was there, remember? He tried, Keith, the only way he knew how. Sure it seemed shallow, but that's all he knows. Give the guy a break. He's alone. You're the only family he has. He's tried to reach out to you…what do you have to lose? Don't do it for him, do it for Allura and Arus. Let's get rid of Garrison once and for all…finally do things _our_ way."

Keith had calmed down. He looked at Lance and nodded. "Fine. I'll give him a copy of the proposal."

"Great! Hey, maybe you and the princess can take a little trip to your _other_ homeland…show her _your_ castle." He winked.

Keith rolled his eyes, sighed deeply, then looked at Lance in full on Commander Mode. "Now I have a question, Lancelot McClain. Are you and the guys prepared for the consequences should my uncle decide to fund this project?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Lance.

"Are you prepared to resign you positions with the Garrison and face the consequences associated with that resignation? Are you prepared to stay on Arus, permanently?" he expressed.

"You have to ask? You know the answer to that! You know how we all feel!" he declared.

"I'm just making sure, Lance. It's the first thing they'll threaten Allura with and you know that it's the only reason she hasn't pulled out of the Alliance up to now. I need to assure her that we're not going anywhere, no matter what." He continued.

Lance stared him down then picked up his com. "Hunk, Pidge, come in!" he said while he continued to stare at Keith.

"_yeah Lance, were both here_" said Hunk.

"Get your asses to Keith's office, now. It's important." He said, firmly.

"_on our way. Be there in 5. Garret out_".

"They need to be here too. You need to tell them everything, Keith. We're a team. It's time."


	5. Chapter 4

**_The Resistance: Book III_**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Wow Chief. That's some crazy shit! How the hell are you still sane, really?" chuckled Hunk as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I have to say that I agree with Hunk. I mean, you have to be stupid not to have figured out that something was up with you and the princess, but the rest of it? Damn!" sighed Pidge. Keith raised his brow. "Oh come on, Keith! Don't give me that surprised look. I almost needed to hose the two of you down this morning with those looks." snickered Pidge, eliciting a hearty laugh from Hunk.

A dusty rose flush swept across Keith's cheeks. "Anyway, now that you've all had a good laugh at my expense, I need to have an answer as to where you guys stand in regard to resigning your Garrison posts."

"Keith, you know where our loyalty lies. No way will we turn our backs on Allura. She's family. We love her. Besides, Arus is like our second home. I'm sick of the Alliance and Garrison walking all over these people just so they can use Voltron whenever they need." Said Hunk, adamantly. Keith nodded before turning his attention to Pidge.

"Surly you can't be wondering where I stand. I'm a citizen, remember? The Garrison can burn in hell for all I care." snorted the Green lion pilot as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Keith looked over his teammates and smiled. This was why the fates had chosen them. Hunk was right, they were more than a team, they were family.

"Very well. Lance, Hunk, you may need to avoid Earth for a while if this goes down. We'll all be court marshaled and the last thing we need is for them to take you two into custody." He advised.

Lance snorted. "Gee, how will I ever survive?"

"I'm not worried. If anything, maybe the Princess will let me fly my family out for a visit, this way they can meet Melina." Hunk replied.

"What about you, Cap? You're gonna be there when it all goes down. You know the Princess will never go for it if they take you into custody." Asked Pidge.

"They can't touch me, Pidge. I'm Arusian, remember?" he smirked. Their secret meeting was interrupted by shrill screams and yelling that seemed to be coming from the west wing.

"What the…" said Keith.

Lance's eyes widened. "Shit! Nanny must have found out about the wardrobe change!"

The four ran out of Keith's office and headed down to the west wing, skidding to a halt at the scene before them.

"Why? Why do you do this to me? Have I not taken care of you? Have I not sacrificed for you? Have I not shown you all my adoration and respect? Why Princess? Why do you want to send me to an early grave?" yelled Nanny, hysterical, as she punched herself in the chest and pulled at her hair.

Allura rolled her eyes. "Nanny, please! You are taking this way out of proportion! I am no longer a child! I am almost 21 years old! I am in the public eye all the time and I refuse to go about dressed as though I'm trying to hide a chastity belt from fifteen hundred years ago!" she yelled back, fists at her side.

The boys grimaced at the comment. _Thank god for small favors_ thought Keith. Allura looked up at him with a raised brow. '_Sorry Love.'_ He winked, earning him a slight smile before she returned her focus to Nanny's tirade.

By this time, Coran had joined the men. "What in the heavens is going on?" questioned the advisor.

"Nanny just discovered that Allura decided to outsource her wardrobe." Keith advised.

Coran rubbed his forehead and sighed. "That girl will be the death of me. I honestly believed that she would calm down the older she got…alas…I was wrong in that assumption." He said as he slumped his shoulders and the fighting continued on in the background. "By the Lions, I am getting too old for this." He added as he gave Keith a sideways glance along with a suspicious smirk. _Uh Oh, this can't be good _thought Keith as he watched Coran straighten his posture.

"You know, Commander. You seem to have a way with the Princess. I think it's time I pass this torch on to you." Said Coran with a grin as Lance, Pidge, and Hunk laughed like hyenas in the background.

"Um, Coran, although I am _deeply_ honored that you would trust me with such a responsibility, I am afraid that I will have to decline…respectfully of course." He boldly stated.

Coran's smile grew deeper. "Nonsense my boy! You are a master at diffusing tense situations! Go on, I have complete faith in you!" he replied as he pushed Keith toward the ensuing Nanny-Allie conflict. Keith glared at Allura's guardian then cringed as he slowly began to walk toward Allura and Nanny.

"Oh man, this is gonna be priceless!" chuckled Lance as he slapped Pidge and Hunk on the back.

"Come on, someone's gotta document this!" Hunk joined in.

Keith took several deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair. He thought of something that just might work to ease the tension between the two, but it would be tricky- manipulative really. He took another deep breath and stepped between the screaming women. Using his thumb and index finger, he let out a loud whistle. Both women stopped to glare at him.

"Outta the way, Kogane! This isn't your problem!" yelled Allura.

"Yes, Princess, it is." He paused to put his hand over his heart. "This hard-working woman has sacrificed her _life_ to raise you and you are speaking to her with _complete_ disregard and lack of respect." Answered Keith, quite seriously. The boys were dumbfounded, as was Allura.

'_Um, what now?'_

'_Play along Allura, I'm trying to help you'_

"That's right, Commander! You tell her! You tell her that she's lost her mind!" yelled Nanny.

Keith mockingly glared at Allura and turned to face Nanny. He walked up to the irate woman and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Everyone held their breath but, uncharacteristically so, she did not react.

"Nanny, you have done an impeccable job raising the Princess, wouldn't you agree?" he said, kindly.

She looked at him, oddly, but in agreement. "Why yes, yes I believe I have."

"Of course you have. You know very well how admired she is throughout the galaxies and how well loved she is among her people. That is a true testament to _you_ and all _you_ have done to make her the exquisite Royal she is today." He continued with a gentle grin.

'_You are so full of shit!'_

'_Stop it Allura, I'm trying to focus!'_

Nanny was softening up. "Why thank you, Commander. You are such a _true_ gentleman to acknowledge this." She stated. Lance was making gestures insinuating that he wanted to vomit. Allura simply stared in disbelief and, truth be told, a small hint of annoyance.

'_Oh my god, it's __actually__ working?'_

'_Of course it is, I'm irresistible, remember?' _Keith closed his eyes for a moment to clear Allura out of his head and then turned his focus back to Nanny.

"Look, Nanny, we all know too well just how stubborn the Princess can be. I, myself, can sympathize with just how exhausting she is." He said with a mock sigh.

Nanny looked at him with compassion. "Of course you do, Captain. I have seen how she tests your patience. You are a good man, indeed." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Having said this, however, I'm sure that you will agree that the Princess holds a high regard to the will of her people and only wants that which is best for them and Arus." He added.

Nanny threw Allura a nasty glare and then looked back at Keith. "Yes, it is true, this I cannot deny."

"Well then, I know in her stubbornness the Princess did not bother to mention why she chose these particular items to wear, did she?" he asked.

"No, she didn't" Nanny spat.

"Nanny, these clothes were created by up and coming Arusian designers especially for the Princess. This is how her people want her to present herself. Even more than that, by wearing these items in public, the Princess is drawing attention to the talents of her people." He explained.

Nanny began to protest but Keith grabbed her hand and held it as he looked at her. "Nanny, I know it must be hard to see the little girl you've raised grow up, but she will be Queen soon. You have to trust in the fact that you did an amazing job raising her to be the strong leader she is today and have faith enough that she can make the right decisions for herself." He said, gently.

"But…but…" she stammered.

"She still _needs_ you, Nanny. Just because she's a grown woman doesn't mean that she no longer needs you…it will just be in a different capacity, _that's all_. Isn't that _right_, Princess?" he finished as he turned to look at Allura who continued to stare at them, blankly.

"What? Oh, yes, yes of course." She paused, shaking her head as she looked at Nanny. "I'll always need you, Nanny." She said with a warm smile.

Tears filled the old governess' eyes as she ran to her charge and threw her arms around her. Keith let out the breath he was holding, rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair.

"My baby! All grown up! Oh my precious…I'm sure you will look beautiful in these. Come! Help me put them away…" said Nanny as she took Allura by the hand and pulled her toward the entrance to her room.

Allura's caregiver stopped in front of Keith and he braced himself. She looked at him and smiled as she reached up to pinch his cheek. "You, good Captain, are a Saint!" she chuckled and turned to drag a bewildered Allura into her room.

'_How the hell?'_ she projected. Keith simply shrugged. He then turned to the rest of the group who had similar expressions plastered on their faces.

"Well played, Captain. Well played _indeed_." chuckled Coran as he slowly turned to walk back to his quarters.

xxxxx

'_I'm sick and tired of them hiding me out and telling me what to do. What was the point in drilling me with all this training for the last 9 years if all they were going to do was keep me locked up?' The young, bull-headed princess' resentment continued to build as she reached the surface of her planet. Allura was immediately overwhelmed by an unfamiliar sooty taste in her mouth. She dared to look up and saw the lingering black smoke and ash fall off what was once one of the most beautiful gardens in the Northern hemisphere. 'My god!' The royal teen was aghast by the destruction that surrounded her, realizing at that precise moment that this was what her father and brother were shielding her from. The smell of death lingered in the air as the young princess waded through the charred debris that surrounded her; so lost in thought that she never noticed the evil that lurked behind her. _

"_Well, well…now isn't this my lucky day. I wiped out a village and the elusive princess has decided to come out and play…luck indeed." Sneered the adolescent prince of Korrinoth. The young Allura froze in horror. Ever since she was given to him as a spoil of war at just barely seven years old, he was the one thing that terrified her. Images of the encounter flashed before her and she fought the urge to vomit. She turned to face him and was mortified by the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had back then, only this time the gaze had matured and she was sure he would attempt to do much worse. She slowly inched away from him and turned to run but she was not fast enough. The young Allura screamed wildly as the dark prince began to force his lips upon her. Then she heard his voice 'Aaron!' The princess kicked Lotor, taking advantage of his brief distraction. He retaliated by backhanding her across the cheek knocking her unconscious. _

_Allura wasn't sure how much time had passed when she began to come to. Still groggy, she felt the ashen dirt beneath her and began to shake her head in hopes of clearing the fog away. She heard the distinct clashing of katana. That was when it all came crashing back… 'Lotor…Aaron!' She wearily pushed herself up off the ground and turned toward the direction of the duel. _

"_Aaron!" Her screams distracted the courageous prince, who feared that Drule soldiers had gotten hold of his beloved sister. It was the out Lotor needed. As Aaron turned his gaze toward his sister's cries, the dark prince impaled him. The young monarch grunted and fell to his knees._

"_No! Aaron, no!" Allura's bloodcurdling screams ripped through the blackened air as she ran toward her brother; but, before she could reach him, Lotor grabbed her once more. Full of adrenaline and hate, she began to defend herself against the evil that tried to contain her. _

_Fueling his need to protect his sister, Aaron managed to gather enough strength to get up. He reached for his katana and called out to Lotor, causing him to let go of Allura and turn to face him, as well as the tip of Aaron's katana. Returning the favor, the Arusian prince impaled Lotor through the gut sending him to the ground in a heap. Aaron then inched his way toward his bewildered sister and collapsed at her feet. Allura dropped to her knees and cradled her brother into her arms as she soothingly tried to rock him._

"_Aaron…oh Aaron…I'm so sorry" she wept. 'please don't leave me…please!"_

_Aaron lifted his shaky hand to caress her cheek. "My Allie…my sweet, sweet Allie…all is as it should be. I will always be with you" he whispered with a weak smile_

"_No…Aaron…"_

_The prince interjected. "Be strong, Allie…remember everything that I've taught you. Don't be afraid…ever. You are stronger than him…don't ever let him get the best of you…promise me…"_

"_Don't do this to me Aaron…I can't do this without you…I can't lose you! Please, hang on..."_

"_Promise me! You can do It, Allie…your time has come…you can do this" pleaded the prince as his breath became ragged. Allura continued to cradle him, stroking his face with her blood-stained hands as tears flowed from her tortured azure eyes. Her voice trembling she responded._

"_I promise Aaron…I won't let you down…I will fight…for Arus…for you…always..." Aaron smiled upon her._

"_I love you, Allie cat…I'm so proud of you…don't forget…" with those words, the young heir to the Arusian throne, the ring bearer, the one believed by all to be the chosen one, let out his last breath in the arms of the sister who loved him more than life itself. _

_Allura lost all control. She wailed and violently shook him, as though some how her actions would bring him back. Then, she saw them- Drules, slowly approaching her location. She looked around for Lotor but he was gone. Her head snapped back toward the approaching soldiers, then to the katana that lay on the ground beside her brother's lifeless body. She gently placed him down and grabbed the weapon of honor in her hands. She slowly stood, her chest heaving from the pure hatred and vengeance that had now begun to course through her veins. Something unknown was nagging at her heart. She felt numb…she felt…nothing. She approached the soldiers with a demonic gaze in her eyes, unflinching as she taunted them with her blade. Before she knew it, she was taking them down, slashing through them one by one, showing no mercy, relishing in the feel of slicing through their flesh. Their painful screams soothed her and made her feel vindicated, stopping only when the last one fell. She flicked the access blood off Aaron's katana as she turned to look at his lifeless body once more… "I will have my revenge, big brother…I will make him suffer…one day, I will be stronger, and I will kill him." _

_The scene changed and Allura found herself surrounded by darkness. Her dress was tattered and torn, her body ached, and her hands were covered in blood. She looked around, confused by her surroundings. A beam of light flashed and highlighted a mutilated body next to her. 'Lotor' she though with a slight grin; however, upon closer inspection she realized it was "Aaron?" _

_The princess immediately became overcome with fear, a fear that increased as she looked down and noticed blood trickling down her legs. She heard the familiar sinister laugh of her tormentor and realized that he had finally succeeded in raping her. She felt the bile rise in her throat as another body was highlighted by a beam of light. 'Mother'_

"_You did this Allura. You killed them…you and your need for revenge. How does it feel to know that the ones you love die because of you?" he laughed malevolently as beams of light continued to appear, each one highlighting a new body: Coran…Nanny…Hunk…Pidge…Lance…and… "Keith…no!"_

Allura's body jerked straight up into a sitting position. She desperately fought to control her ragged breathing. She grabbed at her nightgown, drenched in sweat, frantically looking around her room. At last, she lunged for the glass of water from her nightstand. Shaking and unable to calm herself, she grabbed her robe and stormed out of her room. The princess ran down the castle halls in a desperate need to reach her destination.

Being his turn for night watch, Keith sat quietly in the control room as he scanned over surveillance footage. He was suddenly hit with an uneasy feeling that something was terribly wrong. _Allura._ He was about to have Lance go and check on her when she came barreling through the doors of castle control. Spotting the commander, she ran and threw herself against him, burying herself within his embrace.

"Blue…what the hell is going on?" Allura didn't respond. She just shivered against him. Keith could feel her warm tears against the crook of his neck as he let out a deep sigh.

"Love, when are you going to let it go? When are you going to trust me enough to let me in?" he whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss atop her head and gently caressed her back. "I want to help you, Allura…let me help you."

'_I can't'_ she projected, unwilling to speak aloud in hopes of masking the fear in her voice.

"You must, Allura. You can't keep going on like this. Maybe we can ask Romelle to come out here since you're uncomfortable talking to me about it." he offered.

'_I'm not uncomfortable talking to you about it Keith.'_ She projected. The princess slowly pulled back and looked at him. "You all think that this has to do with what Lotor did to me, but it doesn't…it goes much deeper than that."

"Allura…"

The princess placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "I'm haunted Keith, haunted by a past that I continue to suppress because I'm afraid that If I ever acknowledge it I might fall apart, and then? And then what good would I be…to Arus…to my people…to you?"

Keith looked at her with compassioned eyes as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You'll be even better once you let it all go…deep down, you know I'm right."

Allura drew her eyebrows together, not quite sure she agreed with him just yet. She shrugged her shoulders in exhaustion and leaned her forehead against his. "I'll tell you everything…I swear it. Just…not here. Maybe when we go to Earth for the conference…when we can be alone."

Keith closed his eyes and grinned in understanding. Something this important could not be shared in the stolen moments they had in the castle. Allura was right, and he intended to hold her to it. "You think you'll be alright to go back on your own? I can't leave control, but I can wake Lance up."

Allura grimaced. "Oh God no…he's lost enough sleep because of me."

"Aw…he loves it…makes him feel useful. You're his 'best bud' remember?" Keith said with a wink.

Allura gave a soft laugh. "Really, it's alright. I'll be fine." She leaned in to give him a feather-light kiss on the cheek.

The captain gently pulled her away from him. "Yeah…time for you to go back, Love…can't exactly do my job with you distracting me."

Allura closed her eyes and smiled. "Point taken, Commander." She slowly pushed herself up and straightened out her robe. "So, is everything set for our departure the day after tomorrow?"

Keith gave her a stern look. All he wanted was for her to get some rest, but the princess' mind was constantly working. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Allura, everything is set…now, will you go to bed, please?"

Allura straightened her posture and gave him a mock salute. "Yes Sir!" Keith arched a brow causing her to snicker. "Alright alright, I'm outta here. Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Princess."

As Allura disappeared through the control room doors, Keith sat back in his chair and gazed up at the monitors. It looked as though the princess was finally ready to open up to him. _I only hope that I can help her._ He had to get her focused in order for the prophecy to take flight. Alfor was beginning to worry that the team would not be ready in time. _But ready for what? _No one, not even Alfor, was completely clear in the details. Keith knew he had to get Allura up in Black, but wasn't sure why. It was certainly not for her to take over- that much he knew. The commander hoped that this trip would help them both find some kind of peace- he could help her heal her conscience while he cleared his. Maybe, just maybe, there would be something to celebrate upon their return.


	6. Chapter 5

_Good evening everyone! This is taking much longer than i though. I have been rushing through to get things posted and am not too happy with what I have written. I am in the process of re-writing some of the future chapters that I had already completed. After re-visiting them after so long, I was just disappointed and felt that I was rushing to much information just to get the story completed. I do have enough chapter that will get me through the new year so...here ya go! Thank you to all who continue to follow the series :-) Your PMs mean the world to me and give me the drive to keep the story going. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or it's characters. All OC belong to me :-)_

* * *

_The Resistance: Book III_

_Chapter Five_

The morning sun beamed into the suite as the princess exited the luxurious bath room fully dressed and ready to go. Looking at her reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror, she admired her choice of attire. Allura had a full day of meetings planned so she opted to wear a sophisticated sleeveless black embroidered pencil dress with a barely-there neon yellow trim. The sheath silhouette hugged her every curve and showcased her femininity. On her feet she wore a sexy pair of black suede strappy sandals, with one neon yellow strap weaving through to match the dress. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek french twist with a few whisps framing her perfect complexion. She looked stunning. _The designers truly out did themselves. _Holding her diamond stud earrings in hand, the princess sauntered over to the sitting area of her suite where the hotel staff had placed a tray of hot coffee as well as a variety of breakfast treats. _Geez! How many people did they think were in here? _Allura's brow pinched as she remembered who'd been absent from her luxurious sweet that evening.

The princess and captain had been overrun by paparazzi from the moment they'd landed. Although she had attended many meetings off of Arus before, this was the first time the captain accompanied her- adding several degrees to the already heated rumor mill. Keith felt that they needed to have separate rooms, at least until the conferences were over, to avoid the unnecessary gossip that was bound to erupt. Allura was being interviewed that morning by what Keith referred to as a 'coffee-clutch' columnist. The last thing he wanted was for her to be bombarded with intrusive questions about her love life. The princess squeezed the earrings in her hand and silently snarled _yeah…'cause __that'll__ stop them from asking… _As she began to put her earrings in there was a knock at the door. _Speaking of the devil… _

"Coming!" she called while clasping the jewelry in place. Upon opening the door she was greeted with the handsome visage of her captain in full military dress, and couldn't help but smile with mischief. Keith's heart pounded within him as he traced her figure with his deep browns.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can be so breathtakingly beautiful this early in the morning."

Her smile increased in intensity as a sweet blush swept her face. "Why Commander, someone might hear and get the wrong idea about us."

Keith chuckled through his nose and shook his head. He knew that she was still annoyed with him regarding the separate-room arrangement. He entered the suite and closed the door behind him. "If it's any consolation, I slept like shi-." The captain was not given the opportunity to finish his statement as the enamored monarch devoured his lips. The heat began to rise within and he was consumed with the need to tear her dress off her…_screw the conference! _Alas, he was the commander of the Voltron Force after all…and duty called. Struggling with his inner-most thoughts, he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Lura…seriously…what the hell…"

Allura smiled and bit her lip. "Come on…we have time."

"Uh…no…no we don't. The car will be here in twenty minutes to pick us up and I need…coffee." Keith's jaw twitched.

"Coffee? You need…coffee?" Allura put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a raised brow.

Keith placed a fist to his lips and cleared his throat as he walked passed her to the table in the sitting area. "Yeah…coffee. You of all people know how I get if I haven't had coffee."

Allura strutted her way into the sitting area. Brushing passed him, she took a seat in one of the chairs and began to pour herself a cup. "And I believe _you_ know how _I_ get when I haven't…"

"Anyway! Moving on!" said the captain, slapping his palm over his face. The princess gave a light laugh as he took a seat across from her.

"So, what's the plan, _Commander_?"

Once again, Keith shook his head. "Well, you already know you're meeting with the 'reporter'… _whatever_…first, then we head to the UUH for the proposal hearing."

"And after that?"

"One thing at a time, Blue. You've got a full day ahead and a lot of points to argue in order to get this proposal funded. Let me handle the schedules, you just relax." Allura smiled and went to respond but was cut off by Keith's communicator. "Car's downstairs, Love. Time to get this show on the road." The captain got up from his chair and extended his arm to the princess. Before linking her arm through his, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, you know?"

Keith lifted her hand to his lips. "I know" he winked. The princess giggled. Linking her arm through his, Keith then led them out the door.

xxxxx

An air of frustration surrounded her as she swept into the green room where Keith had been waiting.

"Ugh! You were right! Thank the gods we had separate rooms...geesh! I swear they have cameras everywhere…" At that moment, Allura noticed that he was pensively looking out the window. She approached him from behind and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Keith? What is it?"

The commander jerked slightly, her touch bringing him back from his racing thoughts. "Sorry…I was just…Allura…there's been a slight change in plans." He stated, brows pinched.

Allura took a hesitant step back. "Keith…I don't like that look. When you get that look something always happens…"

The commander ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Love, No…it's nothing major. The Alliance and the Garrison want to meet with you in private…before the conference."

"That's it? Okay…no problem…"

"Alone, Blue…they specifically said 'just you'…they want me to wait in Arus' staging area."

The princess pursed her lips and cringed slightly. "Ouch…that can't be good." She momentarily bit her thumbnail before she regained her regal composure. She waved her hand at him "It's fine. God knows I can handle anything they have to throw at me…won't be the first time."

Keith walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Allura…they're up to something…I know it."

The princess caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "Keith, It'll be fine…you know I can handle myself; besides, they don't know about our bond…you'll be there whether they like it or not." She winked.

Keith relaxed his shoulders and laughed. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

United Universal Hall (UUH) was situated at the location once home to the UN back in the twenty-first century. Although the Galaxy Alliance was based in California, the Garrison and Universal Union remained stationed in New York. Traffic on the JFK was at a minimum so the princess and her captain arrived in record time. Their car was met by UU personnel that escorted them to Arus' assigned waiting room. News of their arrival spread through the facility and the princess was immediately greeted by a slew of Alliance and Garrison officials ready to escort her to the private meeting. As she exited the room, she looked at Keith over her shoulder, flashing him a confident smile.

'_Don't worry, K, I'll be fine' _

Keith smiled. _I know you will, Love…and I'll be here if you need me…' _Allura nodded and disappeared through the door with her assigned entourage.

xxxxx

Lance, Sven, Hunk, and Pidge entered the conference room with a couple of snacks and some drinks as though they were about to watch one of their favorite films. Coran glanced up and gave them a quizzical look.

Lance laughed at the expression. "What? This is gonna be entertaining, I'm sure" he smirked as though he knew something no one else did.

Coran shook his head and took a seat. They were not about to watch a feature film, but the Alliance Conference in which Allura was planning to submit her proposal for funding. Alliance members were always given satellite access to the proceedings as a courtesy to those officials who were unable to attend. The group sat around the main monitor engaged in debate over why the Garrison and Alliance requested an advanced meeting with the princess.

"So, you think this has to do with the proposal?" asked Pidge.

"Most likely, Sergeant. They may want to make her an offer in advance of other Alliance members." Stated Coran

Sven snorted. "Greedy bunch of bastards. I'm sure they'll want to monopolize the entire project."

"Yeah, well, the Princess won't fall for that…for sure." Nodded Hunk.

"Besides, Keith's there. You know he won't let them pull one over on her." Added Lance. They all nodded in agreement.

"Captain Kogane has become quite a proponent for Arus, indeed. His knowledge of our inner workings and the Arusian ways is quite impressive. I have full confidence in him to stand by our Princess." Said Coran, chuckling inwardly after he noticed the curious glances aimed at his direction. The adviser then pointed to the large monitor. "Ah, there is the princess. They must be beginning."

"Where's Keith?" asked Pidge.

"I am sure he will be in the main conference. This is meant to be a private meeting with Her Royal Highness. They most likely asked to meet with her, alone." Said Coran, mild concern etched upon his face.

Lance took notice. "Uh oh, that's not good."

xxxxx

Keith stared blankly at the screen, anger still flowing over the fact that they did not allow him to accompany Allura. When his phone rang, he instantly knew who it was.

"Yeah Lance."

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're about to throw her under the bus, that's what." He snorted.

"What do you mean?" asked Lance.

"Lance, the fact that they wouldn't let me go in with her says it all. It's not about confidential information…shit…we have access to the feed- so who the hell knows what they're going to hit her with-and they know damn well I would speak up. Fuck this!" His anger evident as he stared at the monitor waiting for it all to begin.

xxxxx

Allura strode into the private room with confidence and stood behind the lone vacant seat. Already seated across from her was Alliance Fleet Admiral Dawson and to his left Garrison General Freeman. To the right of the Fleet Admiral sat Admiral Chief of Alliance Operations, a.k.a Admiral Graham, Vice Admiral Nolan, and Rear Admiral McClain. To the General's left sat General Chief of Staff Riton, Lieutenant General Corbin, and Major General Morovic. _Wow, they brought in all the big guns_ thought Allura as she looked them over. They all stood and bowed graciously as General Freeman spoke.

"Your Highness, welcome and thank you for agreeing to meet with us privately." He said, dryly and with a nod. Allura returned the gesture and took her seat, glancing over at Graham and Charles McClain before turning her attention back to the general.

"With all due respect, General Freeman, it did not appear that I had much of a choice." She stated bluntly. He looked at her and nodded once more. Allura turned her attention to the rest of the group of officers "Gentlemen, I am curious as to what could be so pressing and confidential that you needed to have this meeting with me- alone."

"It is about your proposal, Your Highness." offered Fleet Admiral Dawson.

"What about my proposal?"

"We are prepared to make an offer." Added Freeman.

Allura cocked her head and furrowed her brow. "I am not quite sure I understand. Why couldn't you present your proposal along with the rest of the Alliance members?"

xxx

Back on Arus, they all cringed. Sven sighed. "Oh boy, here it comes…"

xxx

"Princess, the offer we have is a bit unorthodox so we preferred to discuss it with you privately." Stated General Freeman.

'_Brace yourself , Allura_' projected Keith

'_Relax Keith…I do this for a living…remember?'_

'_Princess, Freeman is as underhanded as they get…just, watch it.'_

General Freeman looked at the Fleet Admiral who nodded for him to proceed. "Princess Allura, The Galaxy Garrison, as well as the Galaxy Alliance's local headquarters, are prepared to give Arus full funding for the A.I.T. project." He said.

Allura's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing in skepticism. "Although I am deeply honored by your generosity, gentlemen, I cannot help but wonder what the catch is. Surely you do not expect me to believe that you would provide such an offer without wanting something in return. You did say 'unorthodox' after all."

The General smiled. "Of course, I was just getting to that."

xxx

"I bet you were, asshole." said Lance as he crossed his arms in front of him.

xxx

"We will provide full funding with the stipulation that any craft ordered by the Alliance and the Garrison are at seventy-five percent of the cost. The project and profits will remain under Arus' control with no interference from us." explained General Freeman.

'_Something's not right, Allura.'_ Projected Keith

'_I know…I agree. What are they up to?'_ she replied.

xxx

Sven stiffened his posture "I don't like this guys."

Coran appeared apprehensive "I have to agree with you, Commander Holgersson. It doesn't make sense."

xxx

Allura's concern heightened when she noticed the confused expressions plastered on the faces of Admirals Graham and McClain. Turning her focus back to the Fleet Admiral and General, she folded her hands in front of her and answered. "That is quite the offer gentlemen, and an appealing one at that; however, I am most certain that there is something more to your stipulation." She challenged.

The Fleet Admiral looked down sheepishly while the General sported a slight smirk. "You are correct, Your Highness, there is one more thing we require to set the project in motion: the Galaxy Garrison and Alliance insist on having complete control of Voltron in return."

Allura's blood rushed to her head and she clenched her teeth, jumping up from her seat as she slammed her palms against the conference table. With eyes full of insurmountable rage she yelled "You what?"


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday! Thank you all for your reviews and messages. I have been working on the story whenever I can. It will take time but I will finish it :-) KathDMD (my Bella), My fav Aussie CubbieBlueMako, amblewat, Sunshineleo, PaulinaAnn, FroofyB, animebookchic, et al...some of you ahve been around from the beginning, and some of you are new...thank you for being so supportive xoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me_

* * *

_The Resistance: Book III_

_Chapter 6_

"Aw hell no!" yelled Lance.

"They did _not_ just go there!" added Hunk.

xxx

'_Allura…' _Keith attempted to project a sense of calm; however, it was futile- Allura was about to go 'diplomatically postal'.

The princess let out a disturbing laugh "You _demand_, do you?" Still standing with her palms on the table, Allura narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "General Freeman, you have the _audacity_ to make such a ludicrous suggestion and believe that _I _would _actually_ go along with it? Voltron belongs to Arus and its people! He was created to protect us when all others turned their backs and left us to our own devices…_amazing_ how history repeats itself…" she spat. "The Garrison and Alliance should consider themselves fortunate that I have allowed Voltron to be used for operations other than the defense of Arus as many times as I have, especially considering that they have never once returned the favor!"

The General sat back in his chair and smugly crossed his arms in front of him "We gave you the Black Panther team that operates Voltron, did we not?"

Allura cocked her head to the side gave a sarcastic laugh. "You _must_ be joking? The only reason the Panther team was sent to Arus was because I was fortunate enough to finally get ahold of Admiral Graham- who _you_ neglected to advise of my father's death! Had it not been for the Admiral's profound sense of honor and friendship with my father, _Arus_ would have ceased to _exist_ and you want _me_ to, what, _thank you_?" the princess straightened her posture and crossed her arms in front of her. With an arched brow, she continued "I would have had the Panther team whether you had sent them or not, Genera- it was their destiny…they were chosen." Placing one hand on the table, she leaned forward once more "Get it through your heads, gentlemen, I will _never_ allow the Garrison- nor the Alliance- to have Voltron. He belongs to Arus" She declared.

The General puckered his lips then sighed. "Well then, I guess we're done here."

"Yes, General Freeman, we certainly are." Allura snapped as she turned to walk out of the room. The general jumped out of his seat.

"One moment, Princess, please. There is one more thing." He added.

_Of course there is. _Allura whipped around and faced the group with a pinched expression as she snarled through clenched teeth. "And what would _that_ be, General?"

Freeman's jaw twitched as he tried to suppress a grin. "We have just accepted a new planet into the Alliance who is in great need of assistance. Seeing that Arus has begun to flourish once more and the subject of Voltron is non-negotiable, we have decided to withdrawal the former Panther Team and relocate them to a place where they will be of greater use." He smirked. "After all, even if Korrinoth II attacks, they are currently not strong enough to cause any real damage."

Admiral Graham snapped his head toward the General in disbelief, followed by Admiral McClain. Allura froze. Her insides began to quiver as her heart pounded violently in her chest. She could sense Keith trying to reach her but she was too bewildered to focus.

"You can't do that." She said, softly.

"Of course we can, and we will. You say Voltron belongs to Arus- well, the original Panther team belongs to the Garrison and we will do with them as we see fit. You can have the new Panther team as a replacement…after all, you and Genevieve McClain have hit it off pretty well." He said smugly.

xxx

"Oh no…I think she's gonna lose it guys." Said Pidge with concern

Coran tensed up and began to sway from one foot to the other as he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his forehead- knowing fare well that his charge was about to throw diplomacy and tact out the window.

xxx

"You arrogant bastard!" she sneered.

He stood up and slammed his hand on the table "Your Highness! I beg your…"

Allura cut him off "No! That is _exactly_ what you are! You know damn well that Voltron is sentient and that the Force are the only pilots that the Lions will accept! If you take them you are signing off on Arus' destruction! Thousands of people will be enslaved and murdered!" she accused. Graham ground his jaw and was red with fury. He leaned over and whispered something into the Fleet Admiral's ear. The Fleet Admiral lowered his gaze and shook his head.

General Freeman huffed through his nose as he stared at Allura with arrogance. "No, your Highness, it is _you_ who will be handing over destruction to your people. If you change your mind and agree to our proposal, Arus will have all the funding it desires. Of course we will have Voltron protect Arus, as we would any Alliance planet. The choice is yours." He shrugged.

Allura shook, holding everything inside in order to maintain an unfaltering appearance. Once again, Keith tried to reach her. This time, she opened up and he was instantly hit with a flood of emotions that threw him back against his chair.

'_Oh god, Blue…relax, please, he's baiting you, don't you see?'_

'_He's going to take you all away from me Keith! I can't…I won't…I…oh god!'_

'_tell him that you need time to confer with the council on Arus for approval and that you will give him an answer at the Conference…I have a plan. Trust me, Allura…come back here and I'll explain everything' _Keith felt her begin to relax.

The princess tried to regain her focus.

'_OK, I trust you...'_

xxx

"He's communicating with her, isn't he?" Coran said more as a statement of fact than a question.

Lance snapped his wide eyes toward the adviser. "What? Not quite sure what you're talking about Coran." _Come on Lura-lu…start talking…start talking…_.

Coran grinned at Lance's discomfort and sighed a chuckle. "Oh please, Lieutenant Commander. Do you think I was born yesterday? I figured out years ago that the captain was, indeed, the chosen one…especially after I realized how much he cared for the princess. The ring he wears only confirms it." He snickered. Lance's jaw dropped, followed by everyone else's. Coran continued to laugh as Nanny walked in to join the gathering.

"What is going on? Why does the princess look so distraught?" she said, taking a seat next to the others.

Coran shook his head and raised a hand "Not now, Frieda, I will explain in a moment."

xxx

Allura took a cleansing breath and straightened her shoulders, slowly looking up to glare at General Freeman. "I need a moment to confer with the Arusian counsel. You will have my answer when the Conference begins." She spat and stormed out of the room before anyone had a chance to speak.

She stomped down to the waiting room assigned to Arus and forcefully shoved the door open. In an instant, Keith was at her side. Feeling defeated, Allura fell into his arms and began to cry. While it was true that she would lose her cool with the Force- the were her family after all- she rarely ever lost control in diplomatic situations

The captain wrapped his loving arms around her "Blue, please don't let them get to you."

"They threatened to take you and the boys away from me, Keith. I can't…you are all my family…you can't go." She sobbed.

Keith gently pulled her back and looked into her glistening eyes. "Love, I can assure you, we are _not _going anywhere."

"But they can force you, Keith! You're Garrison officers. They said…"

"I don't give a damn what they said, Allura! The guys and I talked about this two weeks ago. We are _not_ leaving Arus."

Allura furrowed her brow and shook her head "What? I don't understand."

Keith let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He then walked over to the table where he'd left his personal tablet "Lura, I found private funding for your project." He said as he walked back over to her. The captain pulled up the e-mail from his uncle and handed the tablet to Allura. Taking the tablet from his hands, she began to read. The princess' lips parted and her azure gaze widened as she reached the end. "Is this for real?"

Keith reached his hand up to push a strand of hair from her face "Yes, Princess, it is."

"But how, how did this happen?"

Keith gnawed at the inside of his cheek and hesitantly met her gaze. "Allura, um, Ian Duncan is my mother's brother." He confessed, then looked to gage her reaction. The princess was silent. Her gaze looked off to the side and her eyes narrowed slightly while she digested the new information. After what seemed like an eternity, Allura slowly turned to look at him.

"Let me get this straight…Lord Ian Duncan…"

"That's 'self-proclaimed' Lord…" he interjected. Allura narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth at him "Sorry…go on…"

"_Lord_ Ian Duncan, the Duke of Edinburgh…" Allura instantly raised her palm at Keith, sensing he was about to interject yet again. The commander looked away as she continued "CEO and founder of Duncan Aeronautics and Artillery Technologies is _your_ uncle?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Yes, he is."

"And you saw no reason to mention this before this moment? The fact that you are, technically, a blue blood?" she asked, bluntly.

"_Self-proclaimed, _Allura! Bought titles do not constitute as 'blue blood'! "

"Whatever!"

"No." he said dryly and began to pace the room. "Look- I'm sorry, Allura, but I haven't spoken to my uncle in years. Quite frankly, I could care less if I ever saw him again. I only contacted him now because Lance pointed out that he owes me and that it would benefit Arus." He said, a bit harshly.

For once, the princess had no intention of fighting with him. She could sense his inner conflict and pain over his uncle. Besides, she still had some secrets of her own. Allura walked over to him and gently stroked his arms.

"Keith, I don't know what to say, really. I can feel how difficult this was for you. I promise, I won't give you a hard time." The princess wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Keith tightened his arms around her and placed a kiss atop her head.

"I appreciate it Allura. Let's just finish with one thing at a time. I promise, once this meeting is over, we'll have a lot to talk about. I'll tell you everything. For now, we need to focus on our next move." He said.

With a warm smile, Allura slowly pulled away. Together, they walked over to the waiting room couch and sat down. Shifting her body to look at him, the princess leaned her head against her palm, trying to keep an open mind.

"OK, I'm ready to listen. What should I do?"

Keith intensified his gaze and answered firmly "You're going to withdraw Arus from the Alliance."

"But Keith…you heard him! He's going to take you and…"

"Allura…Lance, Hunk, and Pidge gave me their resignation letters before I left Arus. We had a feeling that they might pull something. The guys made it very clear that they will not leave Arus…and either will I." he smiled.

Allura placed a palm over her heart and let out a soft gasp. "They did that- _really_?"

Keith took her hand in his and flashed her a brilliant smile. "They _love_ you, Blue. None of us have _any_ intention of turning our backs on Arus…_ever_"

Allura bit her lip and smiled at her knight and protector. Her elation didn't last, however, and she quickly furrowed her brow once more. "Keith, you will all be court marshaled. The boys are on Arus but you are here. They'll take you into custody."

Keith rubbed her shoulders and looked toward the window before looking back at her "They can't touch me, Allura."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I have recently discovered a bit of information that gives me immunity from being held here…something we'll discuss on our way to Edinburgh." He smiled. The princess wasn't convinced. He chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry, Love. I told you, you need to trust me. Have a little faith. Besides, Graham and Uncle Charles know and I'm sure they will be more than happy to throw the information into that asshole's face." He snorted.

Allura relaxed and leaned back into the couch "Did you see the Fleet Admiral? He looked like he was going to vomit."

"Yeah well, a guilty conscience will do that to you." He huffed.

Allura got up, straightened her dress, and looked at Keith. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll pull Arus out of the Alliance."

Keith joined her. "Lura, you'll be fine. You've said it a million times…you know how to handle these diplomats better than anyone. You've helped the Alliance more than they've ever helped you…remember that." He said as he held her in his arms once more. Keith was right, she knew how to handle the bureaucrats; however, having him with her made it that much easier.

Still in his arms, the princess inhaled deeply, taking the scent of the man that was her love, her rock "You're coming out there with me." She commanded.

"Allura, I don't…"

The princess rested her cheek against his shoulder "It wasn't a request, Captain. You are the Voltron Force Commander as well as Arusian Minister of Defense. Like you said, you no longer belong to the Garrison. I want you to stand by me, Keith. Please." She pleaded.

The commander sighed against her hair and grinned. "Of course, Love, I would be honored."

The princess gave him a kiss on the cheek before backing away from his embrace. Talking a calming breath, she closed her eyes, rolled her shoulders, stretched her neck, and straightened herself up once more. When she opened her eyes, the captain noticed that the head-strong, determined princess was back for business. He offered her his arm.

"Shall we, Your Highness?"

Allura smirked and linked her arm through his. "Lead the way, Captain" Together, they exited the room and confidently strode toward the UUH main assembly hall where the delegates awaited her arrival.

xxx

"What the hell is taking so long!" huffed Lance.

Nanny narrowed her eyes and threw him a nasty look "Young man! Watch your language!" she lectured.

"Aw come on, Nanny…give him a break! We're all anxious to hear what the princess will say." Pidge stated in an attempt to defend his friend.

Nanny snarled at the youngest of the group and was about to speak when Sven drew everyone's attention to the monitor. The doors to the assembly hall opened and Keith and Allura entered, side by side. Nanny sucked in a quick breath and covered her mouth "By the Lions!" she whispered in complete awe of the couple- especially the young captain, who's presence was commanding yet eloquent. Catching her reaction, Coran smiled.

"Whoa, they don't look the least bit determined, do they. " Hunk stated.

"Determined? They look down-right intimidating! Look at them…all imperial and shit!" retorted Lance.

Sven shook with laughter "Keith always did like wearing that formal uniform."

"Do not mock your Commander! He looks absolutely magnificent…kingly even!" lectured Nanny as she wagged her finger at the lot of them.

Coran arched a brow in response to the governess' comment while Lance whispered to the team.

"Well, _that _was unexpected."

The others nodded in agreement.

xxx

Being the first on the docket scheduled to speak, Allura and Keith remained at the entrance for the conference to begin. After the opening ceremony, the Speaker announced that the conference was in session and the delegates took their seats.

"The Galaxy Alliance Universal Union welcomes Her Royal Highness Princess Allura Arleana Altair of Planet Arus and Arusian Minister of Defense, and Commander of the Voltron Force, Captain Keith Michael Kogane."

The Alliance delegates stood and applauded before taking their seats once more. Allura immediately spotted the Generals and Admirals and noticed their surprise at Keith's presence; all but Graham and Charles McClain, of course. A wicked smile grew across Allura's face as she glared at them, taking her place at the podium with Keith at her side.

"Your Royal Highness Princess Allura, you have requested an audience with the Galaxy Alliance members in order to present a proposal for funding. We are ready to hear your request." announced the Speaker.

Allura nodded to the speaker and placed her hands on the podium. "Thank you, Speaker, for granting Arus this opportunity." She turned toward the Speaker and smiled her thanks before looking upon the delegates in front of her. "I am pleased to inform the Alliance, however, that just moments ago Arus received a generous offer that we have decided to accept." There was an air of confusion within the conference. The Garrison and Alliance officers were shocked while General Freeman sported an arrogant smile.

'_look at that smug bastard_' projected Allura.

'_Time to wipe that smile off his face, Blue'_ Keith replied as he grew a smirk that was almost as arrogant as the General's

xxx

"Um, what did she just say? Did she just accept Garrison's offer?" yelped Pidge as everyone shushed him.

xxx

Allura shifted her eyes to the General. "General Freeman" she paused and he stood to face her. A devilish grin slowly spread across her face. "I regret to inform you that I will _not _be accepting the_ Garrison's_ offer. One much more just and honorable was made after we spoke and I have decided that the new offer would best serve the people of Arus." The general's blood began to boil. The princess faced the delegates. "Earlier today, the Garrison and Alliance requested a private audience with me. Based upon that meeting, I have come to the distressing conclusion that neither the Garrison nor the Alliance have planet Arus' best interest at heart. This had been the case in the past; yet, I had hoped that after all the aid Arus has provided the Alliance itself, as well as the Alliance members through the use of Voltron, that things would have changed. It is obvious to me that the only goal of the Garrison is greed and manipulation. For this reason, I have decided to formally announce planet Arus' withdrawal from the Garrison stronghold, and by default Galaxy Alliance- effective immediately." Allura didn't flinch. Keith stood next to her with a satisfied gaze, taking in the shock that enveloped the UUH.

The Fleet Admiral paled, Graham and McClain sighed and rubbed the space between their eyes knowing what was coming next, while General Freeman became enraged. He jumped up from his seat and yelled.

"You cannot do this, Princess Allura!"

The captain broadened his shoulders, taking a defensive stance next to the princess as he glared at the general over her shoulder. Allura's gaze pierced through Freeman's soul.

"I certainly _can_ and I believe I just _did_." She mocked.

"Princess, what about Voltron?" inquired King Ramus of Planet Thalia.

Allura turned to face the royal and looked upon him with kind eyes. "Your Majesty, Voltron belongs to Arus and was created to protect Arus; however, know that we would never turn our backs to those in need- you have my word. Having said this, I refuse to be associated with an organization which puts greed and power before compassion for the very same people they were sworn to protect. I may as well align myself with Lotor" The King nodded in understanding.

General Freeman snarled "Well then, Your Highness, you leave us no choice." He turned his attention to Keith. "Captain Kogane, you, as well as Lieutenant Commander McClain, Sergeant Major Garret, and 1st Sergeant Stoker are hereby ordered to return to the Alliance base in SFO immediately!"

Keith leaned and whispered into Allura's ear. She grinned in response and moved to the side so that he could take her place at the podium.

"General Freeman, the Garrison Alpha Black Panther team was dismantled years ago. Lieutenant Commander McClain, Sergeant Major Garret, 1st Sergeant Stoker, and I are members of the Voltron Force. As Commander of the Force, I am here to clarify to you that our allegiance lies with the Royal House of Arus. We will not leave Arus under any circumstances; therefore, we respectfully resign our positions with the Garrison.

The General was about to blow. "Are you out of your mind, Captain! You will all be court-marshaled! I can have you put into custody right this instant!"

Keith straightened to his full frame of six-foot-two and sported a sly grin while Allura moved to stand next to him. "While it is true that you can court-marshal me General, you cannot legally take me into custody. I am sure that Admiral Graham and Rear Admiral McClain can attest to that fact."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kogane?" he yelled furiously as Graham approached him and whispered in his ear. "He's what?" he'd become a shade paler than the Fleet Admiral as he glared at Keith. Allura arched a brow and made it her personal mission to find out this new secret.

'_Patience Princess, I said that I'll tell you everything as soon as we get out of here'_ he projected The princess smiled.

"Majesties, Lords, Ladies, and gentlemen, Her Royal Highness Princess Allura has a plane to catch. For this reason, we respectfully ask to be excused from the remainder of this conference if it so pleases you." He graciously requested.

"Princess Allura and Captain Kogane, you have honored us with your presence. Your request is granted and you are hereby excused." Nodded the speaker.

Keith and Allura bowed in thanks and proceeded to leave the assembly hall as bewilderment still flooded around them.

They were about to turn down the hall when Keith spotted a wave of reporters. He stopped dead in his tracks, halting Allura behind him.

"Damn! Good news sure travels fast." he said.

"Great…how the heck are we going to get past them?" she asked.

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sent a quick message to his uncle and received a response almost immediately. He then grabbed Allura's hand, pulled her into the assembly hall stairwell.

"Um, Keith…where are we going?" she inquired.

"My uncle sent a car to take us to the airfield. It's is waiting for us out back. We're going to cut through here to make it out the other side of the building." He answered in full military tone. Allura chuckled at how serious he was. He stopped for a moment and looked at her quizzically.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

She smiled. "You"

"Why?"

"For god's sake Keith, it's reporters and the paparazzi not a military op" she snickered. He glared at her which only made the princess laugh more. The captain rolled his eyes and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on…" he said but paused in the middle of the stairwell, grabbed her arms and pulled her to him "but you will pay for this mocking later" he said huskily as he planted a passionate kiss on her and then quickly pulled her down the stairs once more, enjoying the thought that he had just left her breathless. When they reached the bottom of the stairs he received another message.

"OK, the main kitchens are right outside this door. The car is waiting by the loading bay. We have to move quick before the kitchen staff catches on." He said as he pulled her again. They swiftly made their way out the stairwell, into the kitchen, and cut through the mass of staff that were preparing for the banquet taking place after the conference. As they weaved through they heard gasps and whispers as the staff began to realize who they were. Keith found the loading bay and quickly pulled Allura through the main exit. Just as promised, the sleek black tinted-glass town car was waiting for them. He threw the back door open and hurriedly ushered Allura in the back seat as he joined her. He slammed the door as the town car peeled away moments before the back entrance became flooded by reporters and paparazzi.

"Wow, that was close." Sighed Keith.

Allura regained her composure from being shoved into the back seat and looked over at him with an ever so slightly irritated look on her face.

"What's the matter, Commander? Afraid to be seen with me?" she said with a huff as she crossed her arms in front of her.

He turned to look at her, confused. "Huh? What? No! Of course not…why would you think that?" he asked

"Gee, I don't know…being dragged down stairs, yanked through a kitchen, and shoved into a car comes to mind." She replied sarcastically.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Really, Allura? Give me a break. I just wanted to get us out of there so we wouldn't be harassed with all their intrusive and completely inappropriate questions."

"Oh come on, they just wanted a statement regarding my, I mean, _our_ decision to withdrawal…that's all." She said matter-of-factly.

He glared at her mockingly. "Yeah, a statement about the Conference, that's what they wanted to talk about. No gossip whatsoever."

At that she gave a disgruntled smirk. "Alright, alright. You may have a point; however, Commander, if your intensions toward me are as noble as you claim then you'd best get used to being in the public eye and swarmed by photographers and intrusive questions. It is part of the package you know" she stated using her diplomatic voice as she crossed her legs, linked her hands over her knee, and stuck her nose in the air.

He looked at her humorously and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, you know I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I need to reconsider this whole arrangement." He said. She swung her head around and slapped him on the arm as he laughed at her.

"Keith Kogane you wouldn't dare!" she said exasperated.

He continued to laugh and gently grabbed her hand "Of course not, Blue. I only wanted to make a quick get away because we have a flight waiting for us. Besides, I can assure you that we will be bombarded when we arrive in Edinburgh." He advised.

"Why? No one knows where we're going, right?" she asked.

"It's not that. Let's just say I've only been back there once since my parents disappeared and my uncle has gone a bit overboard." He snorted. Allura looked at him with concern as she squeezed his hand and placed her other one over it as well.

"Keith I'm sorry." She offered.

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

"This is obviously very hard for you and I can't help but feel responsible. You're only doing this because of me." She said, looking down at their now intertwined hands.

"Hey" he said as he used his free hand to touch her chin, tenderly turning her to face him. "It's worth it Allura. I don't regret it. This will be a godsend for Arus, for you, for everyone." He said as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips and smiled at him. "Besides, maybe Lance is right. Maybe my uncle deserves the benefit of the doubt." He sighed.

"What happened? What did he do that made you resent him so much?" she inquired.

Keith let out a long breath. "Let's just say he didn't approve of my mother's career choice or choice of a husband for that matter." He huffed and looked at the princess. "He wasn't _blue-blooded_ enough." He said as Allura cringed slightly and he chuckled. "Irony is that my father was definitely more blue-blooded than him." He snorted.

Allura looked at him questioningly. "How so?" she inquired.

Keith hesitated and looked up noticing that they had arrived on the airfield. "Oh look! We're here…" he said abruptly trying to change the subject.

"Keith Kogane, I thought you said you would tell me everything." She pouted.

Keith opened the door and got out of the car, offering his hand to help Allura out which she graciously accepted. She exited the car and stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

"I will. As soon as we get settled on the jet, I will sit back and tell you everything, no secrets." He assured as he turned with her in hand to walk to the steps leading up to the jet. He paused and threw her a glance. "Of course, I will expect that you will extend me the same courtesy, Your Highness." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Allura was initially shocked by the statement, but then relaxed her features and nodded. She should have guessed that he would know that she had her own secrets as well. He then escorted her up the steps and into the aircraft.


	8. Chapter 7

_Good Evening, All...a blast from the past, I know. It has been a rough few years which is why my posts are so sporadic. To all my favorite writers, please know that I have been reading everything you post and am excited that so many of the authors that had inspired me to write are back in full force! For those who still follow and support me, Thank you! And thank you to those who have recently come in as well! xoxoxo_

_As I have mentioned before, I have this written up to Chapter 11; however, I have not been happy with what I have written. Slowly but surely, I am in the process of bringing the chapters to where I want them to be. I found myself trying to rush through the story just so I can post, and I believe that it will do Book III and injustice. This story was developed in my heart and outlined by my teenage self over 25 years ago. I want to make sure that I express the way it was meant to be :-) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or any of its characters. All OCs are mine :-)_

* * *

_**The Resistance: Book III**_

_Chapter Seven_

Back on Arus, word of the Princess' decision had spread like wildfire. Excerpts from the conference were on every channel. People paraded in the streets in celebration of their 'liberation' from the Garrison stronghold. The message was hopeful as Arusians began to have faith once more. With all the celebration came increased talk about the prophecy as well as the commander's possible role within it. Lance, Sven, Hunk, and Pidge were glued to the televiewer. Sven had spoken to Romelle shortly after the announcement just to make sure that Bandor had not received any backlash from the bold desision. The young king assured that all was calm and that he had nothing to worry about, allowing the Swede to relax a bit.

"Man…Cap is in for a surprise when he gets back. Geez, the pressure is gonna be on big time!" said Hunk.

"Now that, my hard-rockin friend, is the understatement of the century. If he thinks that they can keep this little secret once they get back, he is in for a rude awakening." Snickered Lance.

"And what secret would that be, Lieutenant Commander?" asked Coran.

Lance's eyes bulged at the sound of the advisors voice. He swiftly got up from the chair and turned to face him in hopes of offering some kind of explanation; however, for the first time in his life, Lancelot Charles McClain was at a loss for words. The team chuckled in unison as they watched him sweat. Finally, he resigned with a sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"I got nothin'. Draw your own conclusions." He huffed, threw his arms into the air, and fell back into the chair. Coran closed his eyes, shook his head, and grinned.

"Lancelot, my boy, as I mentioned earlier, I know full well of the, ehem, relationship between the princess and the commander. It was not up to me to interject. I know they will approach me when ready. Besides, I can understand the captain's hesitance in going public. He is, after all, extremely protective of the princess." He expressed.

"Now _that's_ the understatement of the century." Offered Pidge.

"Hey squirt…give Ol' Fearless a break." barked Lance as Pidge looked down.

"He's just mortified at what Lotor would do to her. He would blame himself. We all know what that bastard did to Romelle." added Sven, as the men somberly nodded.

Coran cleared his throat to erase the thought. "Indeed; however, we cannot allow Prince Lotor and Korrinoth II to control our lives. The commander needs to believe that he and the Force are more than capable of protecting her, no matter what. The people of Arus want to see love alive in the Castle again, especially those few who still remember King Alfor and Queen Auria." Coran paused in thought, gently smiling at the memory of his dear friends. He shook his head. "Regardless, it is not our place to discuss this. We will all respect any decision that the princess and the commander will make. It is, after all, up to them." he sighed as he looked up at the vidscreen which flashed segments involving the princess and the commander at the conference. Lance silently glared at the advisor and thought _I wonder just how much he actually knows._

xxxxx

Shortly after takeoff, Keith got up and made them each a cup of coffee. _Way too early for a drink, although I will certainly need it. _He thought to himself, grimacing when he noticed Allura look at him with a raised brow.

"Did I project that? Sorry" he said sheepishly as he handed her a cup of coffee and took the seat next to her.

"Keith, you're scarring me. How bad could this secret be that you are so hesitant to tell me?" Keith put his coffee down and ran a hand through his hair. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on his legs, interlocked his hands, and looked up at the princess.

"It's actually not bad, Allura. The issue is that I think I've waited too long to tell you and I'm not sure how you will handle that fact after you hear what I have to say." He sighed.

Allura leaned back with a mortified look on her face. "Oh god, you're married! That's it isn't it?" Keith let out a nervous laugh. "No, Allura. I can assure you that if I were married you would have found it out by now…silly girl." He smiled while she responded with a grunt.

"Then just come out and tell me already! That would be the only secret that would make me want to strangle you, Keith Kogane!

He knew he had to start talking as she was starting to get impatient and that most certainly would not bode well for him. Still leaning forward, he blew out some air and rubbed the palms of his hands together. He then glanced at Allura, sat up straight, and turned to face her.

"OK, well, do you by chance remember that one morning a few months ago right after Sven and Romelle's wedding…" he paused noticing Allura sport a devilish smile. He rolled his eyes. "…no…not _that _morning, Allura. Seriously!"

"Alright…sorry…go on…" she giggled.

"You woke up and thought something was wrong with me?"

"Hmmm….yeah….I also remember you making fun of me…"

"Ehem…moving on…I wanted to tell you all this then, but…the timing wasn't right, at least that's how I felt."

She furrowed her brow in thought, rested her chin in her palm, and then her face relaxed. "Does this have something to do with my father and your little 'chats' with him about the prophecy?"

"Well….yes but…"

"Keith, I already know you and the boys are the Chosen…I knew it the moment the five of you crash landed…it was only a matter of time before it came out."

"Allura, you don't…"

She placed her hand on his knee "I _do_ understand, Keith. I am sure this has been overwhelming for you…That damn prophecy has been drilled into me all my life and I'm still confused by it. We'll figure it all out…together." She smiled.

Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Blue…that's not it…part of it…but not what I want to tell you." He reached for her hand and held it within his "Allura, the reason that I have immunity from Garrison regulations, at least in this particular situation, is because…I'm…um…Allura, my father is Arusian. My grandfather and great-grandfather were Lion Knights and members of the Royal Court of Arus." He said trying to get it all out as quickly as he could. He looked at Allura who was, at last, shocked. She stared blankly at him, speechless. He tried to read her, but found that he couldn't. She looked like she was lost in thought and somewhat catatonic. "Allura? Please Blue, say something." He pleaded. Finally, she shook her head as though coming out of some kind of trance.

"That's why our connection is so strong…you're Arusian. Well…_that_ was definitely unexpected, but makes sense I suppose. I don't understand…how? How was this kept secret for so long? How did we not know about your family?" She asked but before Keith could answer she grabbed his shoulders and stared at him with profound intensity. After a few moments, a smile crept across her lips as the realization hit her. "Oh my god…your parents…" she whispered "it's _you_ isn't it? The boy from the safe house…my Black Knight." She uttered, now holding his face in the palms of her hands while gently stroking his cheek with her thumb in a complete state of awe. He returned her smile, taking her hand, drawing her wrist to his lips for a feather-light kiss. "Even as a child you were saving me." She continued, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah, you are one high maintenance chick" he chuckled.

"Allura, about that day at the safe house…I saw him, Blue…" he began but she cut him off raising a finger to his lips.

She looked up at him, eyes full of sadness. "Please Keith, don't. I can't. Not right now. Later…I promise, alright?" she pleaded.

He put his arms around her and drew her closer to him. "OK, I won't push, but know that I'm here to listen when you're ready." He sighed. Keith pulled back to look at her, tenderly wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

She smiled. "Thank you".

"Well, you took that much better than I thought you would. I mean, I've been stressing about this for months…it's been eating me alive and you're like 'Oh well…make sense I suppose'…" he chided in a high pitched voice.

"You can't seriously be upset?" she questioned. Keith crossed his arms and pouted which made her giggle.

"Oh come on!" she smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder "Here…would it make you feel better if I slapped you and called you a lying bastard?" she grinned, especially after the look he gave her. "I would be willing to make that sacrifice…for you, of course." She snickered.

"Funny Allura, really funny. You have no idea what I've been going through since we got back." He snorted.

"Keith, I'm sorry. I'm sure that it must have been a lot to deal with, especially for someone who was not raised immersed in the concepts of the metaphysical." She stopped to make sure that he was looking at her. "I told you, I had always believed you boys were the chosen…well, maybe hoped more than believed…and then, after we made love for the first time, I knew for sure. What threw me off was the fact that you _weren't_ Arusian. I couldn't understand how our connection was even possible" She said breathlessly. "Then I thought…this prophecy has dealt me so many blows. You _had_ to be the one, fate could not possibly be so cruel as to let me fall in love with you if you weren't." she finished and provided a loving gaze.

Keith was overwhelmed with the feelings that were emanating from her. He lifted his hand and tangled his fingers into her hair, slowly pulling her toward him for a passionate kiss. As their lips were about to unite, the moment was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Keith put his forehead against Allura's and smirked.

"Great." He snorted as he pulled away from a blushing Allura and glared at their pilot.

"Um, Your Highness, Master Ko…"

"Don't!" Keith yelped and sighed "Look, I don't care what my uncle told you but please do not address me like that." he demanded.

"My apologies Mast…I mean…Captain…we are on approach and should be landing in approximately fifteen minutes." Advised the pilot,

"Thank you, Dorian."

"Captain, if I may, I must inform you that the Duke has made your arrival quite known" The man paused when he saw Keith smack his hand over his face while Allura turned away to hide her giggle-fit. "Yes, well, suffice to say, you may want to prepare yourselves for the welcoming comity."

Keith rubbed his face, looked up at him, and nodded "Understood."

Dorian took a slight bow and excused himself. As soon as he returned to the cockpit, Allura began to laugh, a laugh that intensified as Keith stood up and glared at her. She stood and gave him her most royal curtsey.

"Forgive me, _Master_ _Kogane, _for my insolence." She snickered as she rose to meet his obviously annoyed gaze.

"You know, _Your Highness_, this is the second time today that you have mocked me." He huffed and slowly moved toward her.

She smiled and bit her lip. "How discourteous of me to insult such a fine young man of your stature. One may even say I should be punished." She sighed.

Keith raised his brow and slowly closed the gap between them. "Hmm, that's a brilliant suggestion. Just how should I punish your ill-mannered behavior?" he grinned, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You should kiss me." She whispered.

"So you view my kiss as a punishment?" he snorted.

"In this case, yes." She smiled. He looked at her questioningly and she giggled, softly moving her hands up from his abdomen to his chest, ending by clasping them around his neck. "Kissing me now, _Master Kogane_, will leave me wanting to devour every inch of you and, seeing as we are moments from landing, you will have to deny me my heart's desire. Could there be a punishment more severe than that?" she explained, her voice low and heavy, infused with seduction.

He offered her a sly smile. "Well, I suppose I better start punishing you then." he chuckled, leaning in to capture her lips.

xxxxx

The Duncan family was considered to be the most prominent in the Northern Isle, known formerly as Scotland of Great Britain. As centuries of royals began to marry outside the lines, prominent families began to take their place in the chain of nobility. Status no longer depended on how blue one's blood was, but how much green lined their pockets, or rather, how many figures were in their bank accounts. Duncan Aeronautics and Artillery Technologies had been founded in the late 21st century and had grown into one of the universal powerhouses where space and weapons technologies were concerned. The majority of the universe's military equipment came from DAAT in some form or another. Ian Duncan was the CEO of DAAT, self-proclaimed Duke of Edinburgh, and the only one in the Duncan family still involved in the company. Of course there were many distant relatives, however he was the only one from the direct bloodline- he and Keith of course.

At the thought of his nephew, the great Ian Duncan gave a deep sigh. His sister's son harbored a great sense of hatred, not that he could blame him. The Duke did not do much to help find his sister and her husband after their questionable disappearance- a fact that he would regret until his dying day. However, the Garrison and Alliance had made it very clear- any investigation would lead to them pulling their military contracts. Although DAAT was strong at the time, it was nowhere near as powerful as it was at present. Ian never would have agreed to the blatant blackmail had the same offer been made today. His chest weighed heavy upon his greedy decision. It was his sister, after all, and he loved her dearly despite their difference of opinion. Alexandra Kogane had been so angry with her brother that she didn't want her son to have any part of the Duncan family. Keith had never even met his uncle until after his parents' disappearance. He had visited the Northern Isle a few times with the McClaines; however, after finding out what his uncle had done, Keith made it clear that he never wanted any part of the Duncan family or their fortune. At first, Lord Duncan didn't care; however, as the years went by he realized that he was completely alone in life. He had no one: no wife, no children, no family. He tried on many occasions to reach out to his nephew in hopes of righting his wrongs, but Keith wanted no part of him. When he received the email from his sister's only child, Ian was elated. Finally, he would be able to begin to make amends. He sat in his study, nervously rubbing his hands together in anticipation of his nephew and Her Royal Highness' arrival. The pair was running late, most likely due to the fact that reporters and paparazzi were everywhere. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Maybe I should have thought it through before I made such an announcement. _

"My pardons, Lord Duncan"

"Aye Maddy" he paused to wave her in "No worries…do come in."

"Not necessary, Sir. I just wanted to announce that your guests have finally arrived."

"Splendid, Maddy. I am on my way."

The plump, middle-aged woman gave a light courtesy and excused herself. Lord Duncan ran a hand through his disheveled salt and pepper hair and blew out a puff of air as he made his way out of the study and down the hall to greet his estranged nephew.

xxxxx

"Well, you certainly handled _that_ like a pro. The media vultures didn't stand a chance against that devastatingly handsome smile of yours…_very_ impressive _Master_ Kogane." Said Allura as she covered her mouth with her hand in attempt to stifle her laughter. Keith drew his lips in a straight line and narrowed his eyes at her. Removing her hand from her mouth, she placed it on top of his and gave him an amused smile. "Oh come on Keith, I'm paying you a compliment after all."

"Oh, is that what it was? Sounded to me like mocking…yet _again_." He leaned back in the seat of the Town Car and sighed. "It appears as though I did not punish you enough." He turned toward the princess with an arched brow, a sly grin tugging at his lips.

"Hmm, apparently so." She giggled as she squeezed his hand. Her eyes locked onto his as he stroked her hand with his thumb. Keith suddenly became aware of his own heart beating strongly within his chest, especially after he noticed the slight, hair-raising shiver that trailed up her arm at his soft touch. Her breath quickened as they continued to gaze longingly into each other's eyes. Allura discretely inched her way closer, crossing her legs causing her to lean into him even more as she placed her free hand on his knee. At that moment, Keith was overcome with the need to touch her, slowly tracing his fingertips up her arm, around her shoulder, and resting behind her neck. He began to close the distance when the Town Car came to a screeching halt, throwing them both back against the seat.

"For the love of…"

"We've arrived, Captain, Your Highness"

Allura looked at the driver through one eye as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Obviously." Keith began to frantically touch her face and arms "Are you alright?"

The princess rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrists. "Relax, Kogane, I'm fine…besides…I think we _both_ needed that jolt."

The captain looked down and chuckled. "Indeed we did."

He got out of the car and held his hand out for the princess. As she exited, her eyes widened at the majestic beauty that enveloped her. The warm afternoon sun hit her face as she inhaled the mixture of floral scents that travelled through the air from the surrounding gardens. She straightened herself up and glanced around at the expansive grounds, her jaw dropping at the grey-stoned marvel before her. Keith gently tugged at her arm in hopes of bringing her out of her daze. Her reaction to his uncle's estate made him a bit uncomfortable, especially considering the animosity he still held toward the man.

"Allura…" he whispered next to her ear.

The princess linked her arm through his and lightly shook her head. "Sorry Keith, I just…it's just…so beautiful here." She said as she placed her palm over her chest.

The captain rolled his eyes and gently pulled her toward the main entrance once more. "Yeah…it's great…let's go…"

The princess narrowed an eye at him as her lips tugged to the side in mild annoyance. Giving up, she allowed him to lead her into Duncan Manor.

As the pair entered, Allura could instantly sense Keith's discomfort. She knew that he hated being fussed over and the Manor staff was most certainly doing just that. He had momentarily calmed down once the staff disappeared, but instantly stiffened at the sound of Ian Duncan's voice. Allura squeezed his arm and projected calmness out to him.

"Keith Michael, my goodness. Look at you! A fine young lad indeed…and standing beside a bonnie lass for sure." He smiled as he bowed in the princess' direction.

Keith's free hand balled into a fist and he clenched his jaw. "Princess" he growled causing his uncle to raise a brow. "She's a Princess, _Lord_ Duncan…legitimately, you know…by birth… I would appreciate you show some respect when addressing Her Royal Highness."

Allura took in a deep breath and gripped his arm "Keith…" she whispered but hesitated after she saw the fire in his eyes.

"It's quite alright, Your Highness, he is correct. Where are my manners?" Lord Duncan approached the princess and gracefully bowed, took her hand, and placed a light kiss upon it. "I am deeply honored by your presence, Princess Allura."

Allura let go of Keith's arm and stood in front Lord Duncan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Your Grace, call me Allura…after all, we are about to enter into quite the partnership. There is no longer a need for formalities, wouldn't you agree?"

The older gentleman smiled at her as he offered his arm. "Aye, but…as long as you call me Ian." He winked. The princess smiled and took his arm as he led her down the hall.

'_Well, isn't that sweet.' _Keith projected as he knitted his brows together.

Allura glanced at him over her shoulder with pleading eyes. '_K, please…not now…we just got here…' _Reluctantly, Keith followed.

The three sat in an old conference room located in the East wing of the Manor. As soon as they walked in Keith let out a sarcastic snicker at the fact that there was actually a round table of sorts situated in the center of the room. The captain couldn't even look at his uncle throughout the entire meeting and did his best to avoid his gaze. He wished that he could be more like Allura. She was so diplomatic and graceful and expressed herself with grace and eloquence. It was obvious that she had completely captivated the DAAT CEO as he hung on her every word. Keith silently laughed, knowing the other side of the graceful princess all too well. Allura gave him a disgruntled look making him realize that he must have projected that thought. _Seriously, I've really got to learn how to control this. _She raised a brow causing Keith to shake his head and run a hand through his hair. There wasn't much negotiation that needed to be done as Duncan pretty much honored everything Keith had requested in the contract.

"Lord Duncan, I am so grateful that you are willing to take a chance on Arus. I can assure you, we will not let you down." Said the Arusian monarch as she signed her name along-side his. She turned and offered the pen to Keith, who signed as a witness.

"Nonsense, Princess, it is the least I can do…"

"That's an understatement" Keith snorted as he threw the pen on the table. Allura tensed at the look on Keith's face, a look that was unfamiliar to her. She then darted her eyes to Ian Duncan.

"Keith Michael, no one regrets the past more than I"

Keith turned his head to the side and huffed before looking his uncle directly in the eyes "Regret it do you? Sleep well in that big plush bed of yours knowing that you turned your back on the only family you had left? Knowing that your greed was worth more than your sister's life?" Keith's nostrils began to flare as the anger rose within him.

Duncan placed his palms on the table, leaning against it with all his weight before wearily lifting his head to look at his nephew. "I swear it, I would give everything to change the past, but I cannot. Nae. All I can do now is repent and use this miserable power I gained to help you, the only blood I have left, in any way that I can….and I will, Keith Michael…I will make sure that you will always have what you need. I've nowt…it all belongs to you."

Allura could sense that the man was full of regret however Keith was far from convinced. He crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't want your money…it's blood money…burn it all for all I care! My mother stopped being a Duncan when this family turned their backs on her the first time. You all disowned her for standing up for what she believed in…and you did it again when she and my father went missing. I'm a Kogane…" he pointed at himself and then threw his hand to the side "_not_ a Duncan, and you'll soon find out that that carries more weight than any Duncan ever could!" he yelled as he pointed at his uncle.

Ian Duncan stared at his nephew with his jaw dropped, not quite sure what else to say or if it was even worth it. Keith's chest heaved from his heavy breathing, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth before turning around and storming out of the conference room. Allura didn't know what to say, her body overwhelmed with Keith's pain. _My God, Keith…_ She wasn't the only one that buried her hurt, he was in just as much pain as she was. The princess turned to look at Lord Duncan, who had shriveled up and sank back into his chair. She could see the tears forming in his eyes as they glistened against the light in the room.

"I will try and talk to him, although I do understand his pain…"

The man looked off to the distance as a single tear rolled down his face. "They'd thrown a stone at my door years ago…my sister…and then her son." He looked down at his hands. "I cannae blame them…twas well deserved." He raised his shimmering eyes to look at Allura. "Believe me, I loved my sister, and I love Keith Michael. How can I expect him to forgive me when I cannae forgive myself?" the man placed his head in his palms and wept. Allura ran to his side and held him as he unleashed tears that had been festering for years. It was time: time for them all to move on, time to leave the past behind, time to heal old wounds, and time to let go. _I need to tell him everything…we both need to heal…it's time…_


End file.
